The Animevengers
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first attempt at a X-Cartoons crossover with all of our favorite characters from the successful franchises joining together to defeat Pitch and Volkashia and prevent the world from it's destruction. Rated T for some mild violence and a much darker tone. Leave out some reviews, please!
1. Promotion

**The Animevengers ****Promotion**

**This is the promotion for the Animevengers and it includes five items for the marketing process for fanfiction. The first item is the five rainbow colored rings, the second item is a popcorn bucket, the third item is a free soda drink without any purchase, the fourth item is the Toy Story and the other characters in action figure form and the fifth and final item for the promotion and marketing will be movie novels of the fanfic/story. That's all for the marketing and here's one more thing before I can make a total of 25 chapters for this fanfic.**

**To those who have not given it some reviews yet will look at this promotion and help give it a lot more attention since the fanfic tv spots I had made a month ago. Animation Universe, if you're reading this, I wish you could get your fingers crossed for the later chapters of this fanfic and I'll try to make them as soon as possible. So, enjoy! :)**


	2. Prologue

**Hiya, fellas! LandoftheFuture is here and this is my first attempt at a X-Cartoon crossover fanfic for not only Pixar and Dreamworks, but Blue Sky Studios which revolves around the characters from Toy Story, Brave, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Ice Age and Rio all joining together for the very first time (despite my How To Train Your Kung Fu crossover and it's sequels in the crossover section of those two films), but not only that. It takes place after the events of the fifth and final entry of the How To Train Your Kung Fu series and almost a year after the end of Rise of the Guardians (awesome film, by the way!) with a new villain teaming up with Pitch and a new ally to help our favorite characters. I'll try to add a promotion after the first chapter has been made, so until then, enjoy reading and do *not* forget to leave out some reviews, please!**

* * *

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A long time ago, an evil creature named Volkashia used to work for his master Tyrua at the Kung Fu School of Magic for students to use their kung fu to create magic spells. He had worked there for nearly six years until one day, when Master Tyrua plans to kick Volkashia out of the school for having too much experience on the school's students, the creature heard what he had said and used his magic to kill him instantly. The next day, after a funeral was held, Volkashia was expelled and is stripped of all of his powers before he himself got sealed in a cocoon-like orb that will keep him there for all eternity. Before his punishment, he plotted to have revenge for what the counselors did to him.

Year after year, we see Volkashia looking at the window of the orb and said, "The world will soon be mine... much sooner than all of you imbeciles think. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm."

* * *

**That's it for the prologue. I'll try to add a promotion tomorrow so the fanfic would gain much attention.**


	3. Letters

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 2: Letters**

Meanwhile, back at the paleolithic era, we see all of the creatures leaving peacefully in their new home since the continental drift. We see Diego, Manny, Sid, Shira, Ellie, her possum brothers, Manny's daughter Peaches, her friend Louis, a molehog, and Sid's grandmother living in peace.

"Ah, everything's so peaceful now, Manny", said Ellie, "Even another global warming can't destroy this one."

"I'll say", said Manny until suddenly a fire-like comet flew beside him and hits the ground, causing some of the animals to run for their lives. Manny, Ellie, and the others walked to see the comet and it showed a message written in fire and water.

"What is that, Manny?", asked Sid.

"Looks like some sort of message", said Manny and reads the message out loud that said, "_Manny and fellow paleolithic friends, I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important."_

Later, we see Manny and his three friends getting ready to go to the Raligeo Force.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this", said Manny, "Whether or not it could be something terrible that could happen to us all, we have to get to this meeting this letter tells us sooner and fast. So, Sid... feel like you could join me? You two, Diego and Shira?"

"That's more like it", said Sid, "Manny, Sid, and Diego... and Shira on another whirlwind adventure. Ain't no stopping us now!"

"We're with you until the end, Manny", said Diego.

"Are you sure about this, Man?", asked Ellie, "What if something bad happened to you? What if... you never come back alive?"

"Don't worry about me, Ellie", said Manny, "Just take care of Peaches and the others here. It's much safer for you. I'll come back as long as I live as will Diego and Shira. That's a promise I'm gonna have to keep."

Then, Manny and Ellie hugged each other before the letter magically transports the two saber tooth tigers and the sloth. Manny, after having said his goodbye to Ellie and the others as well nearly three minutes, goes into the dimension. Meanwhile, at Rio de Janiero, we see two blue macaws named Blu and Jewel flying with their pet owners Linda & Tulio to find where that fire comet is leading them to. It led them to the forest where they first met Rafael, a toucan, and his family and the comet has been found by the birds. Blu unscrolls it to see that it had his name written on it before Linda reads it out loud.

"_Blu and fellow birds_", read Linda, "_I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important._"

"A Raligeo Force", said Linda, "What does that mean?"

"Well, if this letter is true, I'm afraid it's up to him to go there", said Tulio, "He'll fly there and see what it's about. We'll see."

"Blu, are you sure you want to do this?", asked Linda to Blu, worried that her pet might not come back. The blue macaw nodded his head "yes" and the two hugged each other. Later, we see Rafael, Rico, and Pedro coming with Blu and Jewel on their journey.

"If anything bad happens, we three will be with you no matter what", said Rafael and Rico and Pedro shouted their ya ya ya's together before the letter transports them into the dimension after Blu and Jewel agreed with the three. Meanwhile, in a circus far away from New York City, we see the four animals from the Grand Central Park Zoo named Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman reading the letter that crashed into the train.

"_Alex, Marty, Gloria, & Melman_", read Alex, "_I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important_."

Alex looks at the three animals and smiles in agreement with the letter.

Meanwhile, at Scotland, we see Princess Merida riding on her horse Angus to find where the fire comet is leading her into. It led her into the forest where she discovered the witch's cottage on the trail on the will-o-wisps and the battle between her mother, who has been transformed into a bear and Mor'du the bear. She find finds the comet before it transforms into a letter and reads it out loud.

"_Princess Merida of Scotland_", read Merida, "_I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important._"

She rides back to the kingdom where she lives and walks towards her mother to present the letter she read.

"Mother, you won't believe this", said Merida and Queen Elinor, her mother, reads the letter and gasps in shock.

"Do you realize what that would mean, Fergus?", asked Elinor and shows the letter to King Fergus, Merida's father. He reads it and becomes stunned.

"We have no choice, dear", said Fergus and they looked at Merida, who prepares herself to make her choice to leave scotland and find the Religeo Force.

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, we see Santa Claus (AKA Nicholas St. North), seeing the fire comet landing near his house and goes outside with his suit to see it. It transforms into a candy cane that transforms into a letter. He picks it up and reads it out loud.

"_Santa Claus, guardian of all childhood_", read Santa Claus, "_I want you to summon the rest of the guardians as soon as possible. After that, you will bring them to the meeting for I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important_."

So, Santa calls out the rest of the guardians of childhood, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost, who first joined the guardians because the moon had chosen him to remember his past.

"There's something that all five of us should do now", said Santa, "Something... that would prepare us for what would happen... in a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?", asked Jack.

"A "world-that-will-soon-come-to-an-end" meeting", explained Santa and takes out the letter that the guardians now read.

Meanwhile, in a swamp, we see Shrek, his wife, Fiona, his three kids, Donkey and Puss, and the rest of the fairy tale creatures including Gingy, Pinocchio, the three blind mice, the wolf, the three litte pigs, and the Ugly Stepsister living peacefully. We see Donkey singing "**Man In The Mirror**" while the others watch.

"**I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place**", sang Donkey until a fire comet landed near him, causing to panic in fear.

"What's going on?", asked Shrek and sees the comet transforming into a letter before he reads it out loud.

"_Shrek and fairytale creatures of Far Far Away_", read Shrek, "_Will you and your useage of pop-culture references and your friends go and join the force? I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important_."

"Guys, we're going someplace where we can kick some booty", said Shrek, "You up for it too, Donkey?"

"Ready when you are, Shrek", said Donkey and Shrek smiles at him and the others.

Meanwhile, at Bonnie's house, we see Woody and the other toys finding the letter and Buzz and Woody together read it out loud.

"_Woody and fellow toys from Andy and Bonnie_", read Woody & Buzz, "_For all of your adventures from evil toy forces, I, Tyra, snow white owl of the force known as the "Raligeo Force", have summoned you four to come to my headquarters for a meeting. Once you get there, you will be visited by others from around the world and you will soon receive your answer! Get there if you have the chance. It is very important_."

"What would it mean?", asked Woody.

"Another evil force might bring a world to an end", said Buzz, "We're not sure yet, but we'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile, at Tyra's home, we see Tyra looking at the blue sky about to turn dark.

"Might be here soon enough when he tries to escape", said Tyra and we fade to black before we see the letters "The Animevengers" in gold and black italic form.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long. I spent a few days going on two airplanes to Houston, Texas, and Honolulu, Hawaii to spend my christmas vacation there and looks like I'm having a time of my life so far. This chapter in which I just finished, shows the letters that the characters from the successful franchises finding their letters. I'm saving Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon for the later chapters** **because I want them to be the main major roles for the crossover as are the others. So, until then, when I have the chance to continue this story, enjoy readin' this chapter and adios!**


	4. The Meeting

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Later, at the Religeo Force, we see Tyra entering her fortress when the soldiers are watching her.

"Have they gotten the letters?", asked Tyra.

"Yes, ma'm", said one of the snow white owl soldiers, "They've entered from the dimensions and are now at the fortress. They're all ready for you in the meeting."

"Excellent", said Tyra, "It is time they will know about what is to be done."

Meanwhile, back at the cocoon cell, we see Volkashia watching the guards exiting the room with their spears and without hesitation, uses his wing to make sure that there's enough open space for him to escape.

"It might take me about almost an hour or two, but no matter", said Volkashia.

Meanwhile, at the meeting, we see all of the characters from their own worlds staring at each other before they spoke to one another especially Merida, the toys, Manny, and the birds.

"So, what brings you here?", asked Manny.

"We're from Rio, a sunny place filled with parties", said Rafael, "and where humans and birds can party all night long. Ya ya ya!"

"Talking animals", said Merida, "This is the most strangest thing that I have ever experienced in my entire life, but... it's not that bad after all, is it?"

"Of course it isn't", said Woody, "and I have one question to ask all of you. Why am I in human shape? And the others as well?"

"Must've been magic or something", said Blu.

"I'll say", said Merida, "You're not so bad yourselves for such strange talking objects."

"So, all of us are here for a meeting", said Diego, "When will it start because I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Speak for yourself, tiger", said Jewel, "So, what brings you four here to begin with, anyway?"

"We're from the Central Park Zoo at New York at first until we went to Africa", said Melman.

"Then, we joined a group of circus animals", said Alex, "A tiger, a cheetah, and a sea lion. We brought these guys just in case."

"What guys?", asked Merida.

"The penguins", said Gloria and the four penguins named Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico appeared from behind the zoo animals.

"Well, that's a big surprise", said Shira, "Four cute little birds. How sweet."

"And you're such a cute little kittie, lady", said Skipper, "We're here because these fellas here told us about that letter. So, we joined in the fun just in case and we're gonna help them when they're in danger."

"Speaking of which, where's that snow owl lady?", said Shrek, "Isn't she supposed to be here any minute?"

"We'll see when she gets here, ogre", said Skipper.

"In your dreams, penguin", said Donkey, "We didn't come here to deal with morons like you."

"Watch what you're saying, you loud-mouthed horse", said Skipper.

"Guys, now this is not the time to be fighting", said Fiona, "We're here to find out what's going on and fast."

"That's right", said Puss, "Is it about the... fire squadrons houses being burned?"

"It's about something else", said Tyra after she appears from the door she opened, "The end of all of our worlds."

"That's... what this meeting is about?", asked Gloria.

"To save our worlds", said Merida.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you there, ma'm, but we're different persons... or creatures from different worlds", said Alex, "It's just not us."

"You're all here to do what is right to save your worlds", said Tyra, "and for a good purpose: to defeat a new kind of evil threat."

"What evil threat?", asked Marty.

"Is it about drugs cause' you know I don't like em'", said Donkey.

"Shut up and let the owl here speak", said Manny, "What kind of evil threat are we dealing with here?"

"A person who used to be good", said Tyra, "His name... is Volkashia."

Everyone gasped and Sid asked, "Who's this Volkashia? Some kind of language?"

"It's a person, idiot", said Skipper.

"Not just a person", said Tyra, "A creature hybrid of a hummingbird and a rat. An even deadly one at that."

"What did this "Volkashia" do when he became evil?", asked Alex.

"He was a student at the kung fu school of magic", explained Tyra, "He had lots of experience at once, but one day, his heart turned black and used his magic for even darker purposes. Then, he killed Master Tyrua for saying that he had too much experience and has been exiled to his cacoon cell to be imprisoned there until further notice. Now, he is planning his escape and will soon use his magic to conquer the world and make a new future."

"So... that's why you sent those letters to all of us?", asked Manny.

"And that's why we're here in the first place?", asked Merida.

"Exactly", said Tyra, "but not all of you will be fighting him. There are two groups of heroes who fought their own enemies in different worlds like all of yours."

"What kind of people are they?", asked Alex.

"Are they animals like us?", asked Sid.

"Or humans?", asked Shira.

"Both animal and human", explained Tyra, "First, there's the vikings of a place known as Berk. They spent their lives fighting against dragons until one day, one of them named Hiccup saw that he and them have to make peace with them and without hesitation, befriended them. Second, there's another group of warriors known as the "Furious Five" at China and in the Valley of Peace. A tiger, monkey, crane, viper, and mantis fought against their enemies and then another warrior, a black and white panda named Po of the Valley of Peace joined them on their quest to defeat any evil force that threatens to destroy all of China. Those group of warriors might help you battle against Volkashia for if you fail, all of your worlds will be vanquished."

"Are you saying that... we really need these people?", asked Manny.

"Absolutely", said Tyra, "because... you have no choice. Once you find these people, I will give you a title that will be secret to all of you and not to everyone else."

"You're not the only ones that need help", said a voice and out of nowhere came the guardians of childhood as Santa and the others walked towards them.

"Besides, all of you can't do this on your own", said Jack Frost.

"We're the guardians of childhood", said Bunnymund, "We fight to protect the children from anything that is evil. We also heard about this Volkashia you spoke of. If he ever shows up, we'll be ready for him."

"So be it", said Tyra, "Tomorrow morning, all of you will find the vikings of Berk and the warriors of China. May the spirits of your ancestors protect you all. Will you promise that you will not die by the honor of your oaths as protectors and fighters?"

"We swear", said Manny after he looked at the others and smiles in agreement. Tyra smiles before we fade to black.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, dear fans of the franchises!**


	5. An Unexpected Jewel

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Jewel**

At Berk, we see Hiccup and the other vikings building a new house for the new dragons to sleep while we see Stoick melting the steel to make a door. We see all of the villagers taking turns riding on the dragons including Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, then finally, Toothless, the Night Fury that Hiccup befriended when he and the other vikings were at war against them. Later, at night, when the vikings returned to their own homes to rest for another day to come, we see Hiccup sneaking off into the night with Toothless so they can fly into the night sky when suddenly, a lightning bolt shot his house, causing it to spread on fire.

"What's going on?", asked Hiccup after seeing the fire on his house before getting some water with Toothless. They quickly spread the fire out, but little did they realize that a few more lightning bolts shot all of the vikings homes, causing the villagers to flee for their lives.

Then, they helped the villagers escape the fire while rescuing all of the children who were trapped next to the fire. Astrid and the other vikings helped Hiccup and Toothless out with all of their effort to rescue the other children. Later, as they escaped the fire, they see their precious village burned to the ground before we see Stoick walking towards Hiccup with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened, Hiccup?", asked Stoick, "Did you do this?"

"I just saw it when me and Toothless got out", said Hiccup, "It must've been someone else."

"What should we do now?", asked Astrid and Hiccup, without hesitation, had an idea.

Meanwhile, at China, in the Valley of Peace, we see a sun shining on the beautiful green rooftop of the Jade Palace when we see the students walking towards the village to see Shen and his wolf army arriving

"How's it goin', Shen?", asked Po.

"Very well indeed, Dragon Warrior", said Shen, "All of you here look the same as ever especially you, Tai Lung."

"By all means, my lord, feel free", said Tai Lung, "What brings you and your wolves here on such a time like this?"

"We're here to find a special item", said Shen, "It has powers that are beyond incredible."

Shen then takes out the book and opens up a page that reveals the item.

"It's called... the Tri Xiao Jewel", explained Shen, "A diamond and ruby mixed together and a wolf-shaped treasure with a symbol on it."

"The soothsayer told me that it's been in my own kind for generations", explained Zhong, leader of the wolf army, "My father never heard of it before because he wasn't that nice at all, but one of my own kind told me about it when I was a cub. He told me that when a wolf himself finds it will use its powers for good. Those who want it, however, will use it for evil. Do you fellas believe all of this?"

"Of course, we do", said Tigress, "but I think Shifu would have to hear it for himself. For now, enjoy your stay in the Valley of Peace while you have the chance."

"Can me and Viper come with him?", asked Monkey.

"Maybe we can show him the outside of the village", said Viper.

"Well, by all means, yes", said Tigress, "Shen, do you think you can let Monkey and Viper walk with you in the bamboo forest outside the Valley of Peace."

"Why, thank you, Tigress", said Shen and as the kung fu masters walked with the peacock at the villagers who bowed to the ruler of Gongmen City, "Seems to me that everyone seems to have noticed me just for a while or two."

"Even for the longest time", said Monkey.

"So, Zhong", said Po as he, Tai Lung, and Zhong walked past the villages and Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant store, "What kind of generation did you wolves have all these years before you worked for Shen in the first place?"

"Well, the soothsayer told me that I had a great-great-grandfather once", explained Zhong as flashbacks of his great-great-grandfather are shown, "His name was Xao Hai, leader of the wolves. She said he once fought against his enemy to find that jewel before anyone else try to take it. His enemy was named Zai Tao, a hummingbird and a rat hybrid, who came this close to defeating Xao Hai, who was badly injured at first until suddenly, a snow leopard named Tai Yao appeared and killed him with one swipe from his sword. After the battle ended, Xao Hai kept the jewel until a few years later, when he grew old, he buried deep within the green palace at the Valley of Peace."

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, he explained all of it to Master Shifu, kung fu master and grandmaster and the red panda himself understood it.

"If this tale you just told me might be true", said Shifu, "You have to prove by finding some evidence. Either way, I'm afraid that something bad will soon to happen here in the Valley of Peace. Do you understand me, my students? You too, Zhong?"

"Yes, Master Shifu", answered Zhong and proceeded out of the palace.

"And I have heard that Shen had just arrived here in the village today, am I right?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, Master", said Crane, "Viper and Monkey had just taken him on a tour around the bamboo forest. They'll be back in a few more minutes if given the chance."

"Thanks for the reminder, Crane", said Shifu, "Now, seems to me that you will soon go back to the training room to do your kung fu, but only when he gets there. Po, do you think you can Zhong and the other wolves find this jewel he told me and prove that it does exist?"

"Yes, Master", said Po and he left the palace to join Zhong and the other wolves outside the Jade Palace, "You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are, Dragon Warrior", said Zhong and he and the other wolves ran as fast as they could with the help of their speed and agility while the panda follows. Little did Po know that the letter, which said "From Berk", is lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, back on Berk, we see Hiccup and the others still waiting for the Dragon Warrior to answer the letter that they had sent to him, but no reply came to them for they had set up their separate camps for today and tonight.

"I can't believe he didn't reply", said Hiccup.

"Wait a minute, Hiccup", said Astrid, "Remember that medallion that Shifu gave you at the Valley of Peace last time? Maybe you should use that to get us there."

"You're right", said Hiccup, but when he is about to say the words that would take him and the others to China, a ray of light shined down on them. After Stoick and Goober saw the light as did the other Vikings at Berk, they vanished out of thin air along with the teenagers.

Meanwhile, we see Po and the wolves digging underneath the Jade Palace after they had found a hidden tunnel that has been covered for centuries.

"Wow", said Po, "Looks like this tunnel's really old. Did you think your great-great-grandfather wolf really hid this jewel here somewhere?"

"Hey, sometimes tales can come true", said Zhong, "Now, let's do some searching. Guys, you keep an eye out for anyone who tries to take some of you out."

Then, as the wolves kept their eye out for any intruder on their search, Po and Zhong went on their search towards the door with a paw on it. Zhong used his right paw on the door and to his surprise, the door finally opened to reveal a beautiful jewel with a wolf-shaped diamond and ruby mixed together.

"Is it…?", asked Po.

"Yes, Po", said Zhong, "It is. The Tri Xao Jewel. Let's show it to Shifu right now so he can see it right before his very eyes."

Suddenly, a howl of a wind was heard by the wolves as they called them without hesitation. The two came with them out of the tunnel and see the clouds turning dark brown and red altogether.

"_What the heck's going on out there_?", thought Po.

"Let's go check it out and see", said Zhong, "Come on."

Then, the wolves and the Dragon Warrior ran away from the tunnel, wondering where the clouds are showing.

* * *

**Merry christmas, everyone and enjoy! R&R, please!**


	6. Volkashia's Escape

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 5: Volkashia's Escape**

Later, the villagers of the Valley of Peace looked at the clouds before they had formed a red skull.

"What's going on here?", asked one of the bunny villagers.

"I have no idea", said one of the pig villagers.

Meanwhile, back at the cocoon, we see Volkashia using the remains of his feathers to break himself out of his prison. He finally succeeded and breaks out of the cell. He walked past the guards, who saw him and without hesitation, tries to kill him with their own spears. Volkashia, however, managed to grab hold of their spears and stabbed them offscreen.

"Nice try, gentlemen", said Volkashia, "But I'm afraid that's not good enough."

Then, the humming bird/rat creature made his way towards the front gate of the entire prison cell covered by an entire army of husky dogs.

"Halt it right there, Volkashia", said one of the huskies sternly.

"You're not going anywhere", said the second husky.

"Oh, my dear huskies", said Volkashia, "Can't you understand the true meaning of the term "Life being unfair"? You have no idea what it's like to have everything you love taken away from you by force."

"Well, you didn't understand the consequences of what you've done back at the school, Volkashia", said the leader of the husky army named Tai Rai.

"Oh, Tai Rai", said Volkashia, "So good to see you again after only a few years had passed. Tell me, are you here to, by all means, fully understand what I said to your troops here?"

"I'm here to make sure you'll never escape this cell", said Tai Rai, "Now, I'm gonna ask you once and I will not, I repeat, will not ask it again. Will you get back to your cell and repent for what you had done?"

"Love to do it for you, Tai Rai", said Volkashia, "But before I go back to my cell, I would like to ask you two more questions."

"Be quick about it or you will receive your relief of death", said Tai Rai.

"The first question is...", said Volkashia, "How long will all of you live to stop me from conquering China? And the second question is... What time will I, Volkashia of the Kung Fu School of Magic, shall conquer all worlds and make a future on my own?"

Volkashia then calls out his magic spell that allows him to use his super-kicks against Tai Rai, injuring him in the process. Despite the other huskies taking hold of him, the humming bird/rat used another kung fu move to summon shadow creature to drag them to their deaths in the center of the earth.

Volkashia tweet darkly and squeaked in a most terrifying manner as he made his way towards the prison cell while killing the rest of the guards offscreen with his first two weapons, a knife and a bow and arrow. After getting outside of the prison cell, he uses a secret weapon of his that destroyed it with one blow. It happened to be a fireworks grenade that destroyed it after we see the creature fly off into the sunset while the clouds start to turn dark red and brown altogether.

* * *

**Sorry for making this completely short. I just wanted to kill some precious time. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	7. An Ally's Recruit & Volkashia's Arrival

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 6: An Ally's Recruit & Volkashia's Arrival**

Meanwhile, at the ocean in China, we see a huge ice floating and on it are Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, the Zoo/Circus animals, the penguins, and the Guardians of Childhood as they head on their way to Valley of Peace which happens to be far away from them as possible. Suddenly, Santa Claus felt a headache as if something's wrong.

"Santa, what is it?", asked Jack.

"My head", said Santa Claus, "It is hurting me. Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?", asked Alex.

"I just sensed another sight of darkness that creature is carrying", explained Santa Claus.

"What sight of darkness?", asked Manny.

"A sight of darkness from our old enemy", answered Santa Claus.

"You don't mean...?", said Jack.

"Yes", said Santa Claus, "The nightmare king!"

Meanwhile, far away from China, we see Pitch at his lair after his defeat with the Guardians Jack Frost, Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and the Sandman as he tries to gain his strength back after all of the children of the world stopped believing in him.

"Someday, I will make Jack and the rest of those pathetic guardians pay for what they had done to me", said Pitch darkly and thought to himself, "_But how? I've lost all of my power. If only there is another person who will help me get back my revenge at them_."

Suddenly, a ray of darkness beamed down upon him and out of the hole came a creature a mix between a hummingbird and a rat. He is also named Volkashia and he walked towards the now-powerless boogeyman.

"Well, looks like you need some assistance, do you, Pitch?", asked Volkashia.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?", asked Pitch sternly.

"I've heard about your defeat with those guardians, am I not right?", asked Volkashia, "And where are my manners? I happen to be... Volkashia?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right", said Pitch, "It is a pleasure to meet you wherever it is that you had came from."

"I am another creature with dark powers within my shadow, Pitch and I know some of the others who were denied of their world conquering", explained Volkashia, "That is why I'm here, Pitch, to ask you one favor. Will you help me conquer... all of the world with all of your wishes?"

Pitch, feeling like he would like to do that in order to gain his revenge on the guardians, agrees and shakes his hand after Volkashia shook it.

"Well done", said Volkashia.

"Now, what is the first thing that we will have to do since that we're partners?", asked Pitch.

"There is one thing", said Volkashia, "We will destroy one of the other worlds that is far away from your lair."

"What place is that?", asked Pitch.

"China", answered Volkashia, "Where animals in clothing talk and fight using their martial arts/kung fu. Would you like to go with me and find it's greatest warriors there?"

"With all of your commands in which I will obey...", said Pitch, "I most certainly do."

Pitch chuckles evily.

Meanwhile, back at China, we see Po and the others outside of the Jade Palace when we see the clouds starting to turn much darker than they expected. A minute later, after a few moments of silence with Po and the others, we see Volkashia appear out of the sky along with Pitch.

"Hello, citizens of the Valley of Peace", said Volkashia, "It is I, Volkashia, now a kung fu sorcerer and I have come to send a message to your warriors that I have heard. Am I not right that there are the Furious Five and a Dragon Warrior?"

"Of course there is", said one of the bunny villagers, "Besides, they'll defend us from a freak like you!"

"Then, looks like I'll have to pay a visit with them just for a few minutes", said Volkashia darkly and laughs manically.

Meanwhile, at the Religeo Force control center, we see Tyra looking at the image of Volkashia flying in darkness towards the heroes.

"We are too late", said Tyra, "Let us hope he does not kill them."

"We'll help", said Woody after he along with Buzz and Jessie in human forms, "We'll try to go after him."

"I am afraid it is impossible to for human toys like yourselves to fight such this treacherous monster", said Tyra, doubting that the three will save the kung fu warriors.

"Ma'm", said Buzz, "There's no other way. With your permission, we will do what we can to stop this Volkashia from killing those warriors. We fought against our own enemies once when we were toys in our world. May we do it in that world in our breaths?"

"Well, you do have a point there, space ranger", said Tyra, "I wish you three good luck and we will do what we can to guard your other friends as well. However, you might need some help from the others as well. They're standing behind you this very moment."

The three human toys turned around to see Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Rico & Pedro along with Merida and Shrek.

"Looks like you might need some company", said Shrek.

"We'll protect them just in case, Tyra", said Blu.

"Good luck to us", said Woody, "Let's saddle up!"

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Po saying, "Guys, there's a person in the sky."

"I don't think that's a person", said Tigress after she looks at the red and dark clouds forming and letting the hummingbird/rat creature out of it, "That's a creature."

"Not just a creature", said Zhong and looks at it, "It's a hummingbird/rat hybrid creature. He looks just like..."

Then, the flashbacks of his great-great-grandfather fighting against his arch-enemy is shown for only six seconds and Zhong exclaimed, "Tai Zao!" before Volkashia lands safely on the ground a few inches away from Zhong and the others. He and the wolf walked towards each other before they spoke to one another.

"Hello, Zhong", said Volkashia.

"Hello, Volkashia", said Zhong sternly.

"Hold on", said Po, "How did you know this guy? Are you two related or something?"

"We used to be friends after my father killed my mother and I ran away", explained Zhong, "Until one day, when he took me to Gongmen City, Shen was there, but little did I knew that he had me arrested. I also realized that this miserable creature betrayed me and destroyed our friendship. When I worked for Shen, I was glad to see him gone to another place that I didn't know."

"Then I suppose you have your own friends now?", asked Volkashia.

"Yes", said Zhong, "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to get something that I could use to make myself a greater future for all of China", answered Volkashia, "A jewel in case you don't know."

"Well, you've come to the wrong place because it isn't here", said Zhong.

"Oh, really", said Volkashia, "Then, why won't this fat panda here tell me where it is?"

"Just check at the bottom of the Jade Palace there, buddy", said Po, "and next time, watch what you're saying. I eat as much as I like. By the way, you leave this wolf right where he is."

"Such a spirited warrior", said Volkashia, but before he would leave, he notices something that caused him to turn around and sees the jewel had fell from Po's short pants, "Well, what do we have here?"

Volkashia then takes the jewel from the ground and puts it in his pocket.

"Oops", said Po, "Guess I could've gotten bigger pants with pockets."

"Make that two things", said Volkashia, "Spirited and brainless."

"Give us back that jewel, Volkashia", said Zhong.

"Too late, wolf", said Volkashia, "If you want it, however, you might have to go through my minions first."

"What minions?", asked Mantis and the hummingbird/rat summons his dark magic to unleash his strong rat minions. They beaten up Mantis after the kung fu master defeated only two.

"Oh, great, now what should we do?", asked Po.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. The Battle & China's Destruction

**For the action sequences in this story, I added a piece of music from GI Joe: The Rise of Cobra "The JOE's Mobilize"**

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 7: The Battle & China's Destruction**

Meanwhile, inside three of the hovercrafts, we see Shrek and the five birds taking the lead in the mountains of China while Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Merida rode on their separate hovercrafts.

"Alright, everyone, listen up", said Shrek, "We have 3.4 meters left in about nearly 17 minutes left until we reach the warriors' home. As long as one of us doesn't get hurt in the process, we must stay together. Now, Merida, have you seen anything behind us."

"I don't see an enemy around here", said Merida and sees lightning bolts heading towards, "but looks like we're going to have a huge storm upon us! We need to find a place to find cover!"

"Everyone, dodge every sngle one of them and do not get hurt!", exclaimed Shrek.

"We might find a cave that would make us safe from the storm", said Blu, "I'm not sure why those thunderbolts are sent here for a reason."

"It must be Volkashia", said Jewel, "I bet he's the one who's doing this. He doesn't know we're here, but I think he sent those to kill anyone who tries to enter anywhere. If one of those gets us, we're dead meat."

"Everyone", said Tyra from a radio, "Are you listening to me? You have shields that can protect you from those thunderbolts. Activate them quickly before you all get struck!"

Then, Merida sees a button that has a forcefield picture on it and activates it, making a shield to protect her from anything dangerous.

"Shrek, I found a forcefield button that makes those shields", said Merida, "Quick! See that button next to you and push it! Hurry!"

Shrek and the others pushed their own forcefield buttons and used their own shields to protect themselves against those thunderbolts. Then, as they enter through a mist where the thunderbolts are sent, they see red skulls wrapped with cobras.

"What are those skulls doing in the mist?", asked Rafael.

"I don't know, but something fishy is happening here other than those thunderbolts", said Woody, "It could a trap."

Suddenly, as Woody and the others are halfway through the mist, we see red tornadoes heading towards them and blocking their only way out.

"What's happening to us?", shouted Merida.

"We're being sucked in", said Shrek, "Everyone hang on!"

Blu and the others, however, managed to use their auto-pilot button on hold for a while in order for them to activate their hyperspeed and used it to fly out of the tornadoes as fast as possible while getting Shrek and the others by activating an electro-connection to their hovercraft.

Meanwhile, at the ocean, we see a tsunami heading towards Manny and the others as they prepare themselves for this terrible wave.

"Everybody hang on!", shouted Manny and the others held on to each other for the tsunami crashes towards the ice, hoping that it would bring them to the kung fu warriors' home. It crashed towards the ice, but sent Manny and the others separately into mid-air.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYYYY!", shouted Diego and along with Shira they disappear into the clouds with no one telling what might happen to these two saber tooth tigers.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Po and the others fighting against Volkashia's minions. They've used their teamwork strategy on half of it, but the team gets beaten up from half of the army, leaving them bruised and battered.

"There's too many of them", said Po, "We're helpless now!"

Suddenly, there came a cry of a bird not too far away from the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. It happens to be Viper, Monkey, and Lord Shen wiping out the rest of Volkashia's minions.

"Viper", said Tigress, "Oh, thank goodness you three are here just in time."

"We heard the noise from the bamboo forest", said Viper.

"And we saw those clouds turning dark", said Monkey.

"And I think we heard some fighting before we saw those creatures, I believe?", asked Shen.

"Well, looks like you did", said Po, "We've got to stop Volkashia. He's taken the jewel... all because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Po", said Tigress, "You made a mistake, that's all! Now, come. We have to hurry."

Meanwhile, as we see Volkashia fly into the clouds in the sky, he uses the powers of the Tri Xao Jewel to transform himself into a red and black dragon.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace", said Volkashia, "and the warriors of China "The Furious Five" and the "Dragon Warrior". I am a sorcerer of kung fu and magic and I was betrayed by someone who didn't appreciate what I did for the school I lived in. That person was a fool, but all of you are fools as well for I now control the powers of this jewel and soon, I will conquer China in Fire and Water. Unless you warriors surrender yourselves to me and be my slaves for all eternity, I shall perish you to extinction. Make your decision and I shall let all of you live to be my slaves."

Po and the others looked at each other and the wolf quickly responded, "Never! We didn't come here to let you hurt anyone in this beautiful world we still live in and be your slaves forever. You can have all of the power you want, but you can never take any of us! No way!"

"If that is your decision", said Volkashia and roars very loudly before he shoots his fireballs at all of the villagers' homes, causing the villagers to flee for their lives. Po and the others quickly ran to rescue all of the villagers whilst Shifu helps Shen fight off the rest of Volkashia's minions who came back a bit battered and bruised. Later, as their village begins to turn into crisp, we see Volkashia about to kill the villagers and the warriors with it's fireblast. He fired it, but the blast itself was destroyed by a laser. When the laser was shot again, it happens to be a hovercraft and only Shrek is in it.

"You'll have to deal with us, you bird-rat freak!", exclaimed Shrek, "Merida, shoot your arrows!"

"I'm on it!", said Merida dramatically and shoots four of her arrows at the dragon. Although it had no effect on Volkashia, all of the villagers escaped from the dragon-formed hybrid creature while the kung fu warriors watched in amazement as Shrek, Merida, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Rico & Pedro arrived. Behind them are Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, ready to take on Volkashia, but the dragon summoned his minions to attack and destroy them once and for all.

"Who are you guys?", asked Po.

"You wanna ask questions or do you want to fight with us?", asked Shrek.

Po agrees and asks Tigress, "Tigress, can you and the others protect the villagers?"

"We'll do what we can", said Tigress and she and the others ran with the villagers in order to get them safe from Volkashia's minions. While Po and Shrek battled and destroyed half of Volkashia's army, we see Princess Merida shooting her arrows at some of his minions only to be overpowered by two of them. Woody and Buzz, however, used their own weapons such as a laser beam and a rope to defeat them.

"You alright, Merida?", asked Woody.

"I'm alright", said Merida and we see Jessie fighting off against the others. Blu and Jewel also helped by biting their eyes, causing them to cry in pain. Buzz then used his laser beam again to destroy only 15 of the minions while the others ran for their lives.

"Next time we meet again, strangers, you won't be so lucky", said Volkashia and flies away.

"We will be and you'll be so unlucky", mocked Shrek and laughed really hard before we see a flying ship that says "Religeo Force".

"That must be our signal", said Woody, "Panda, will you come with us to that ship here?"

"What for?", asked Po.

"You'll see once you enter it", said Buzz, "Now, get your friends as well. We need them too."

Po nods his head in agreement and ran to find the others as fast as he could only to find them gathering all of the villagers to safety to the boats that would lead them to Gongmen City.

"Guys", said Po, "Tigress, you and the others come with me."

"What are you talking about, Po?", asked Viper.

"We're just about to gather the last of the villagers back to the boats", said Monkey and turns around to see Shen's floating fleet ship.

"I think we'll take care of that", said Shen as he walked towards the Dragon Warrior, "Take Zhong with you. Me and the other wolves will bring the villagers to Gongmen City at hand."

"Be careful, Shen and hurry", said Po and suddenly, a ray of light transported him out of thin air and into the ship.

"Po!", shouted Tigress as she, too is transported to the ship along with the others. Shifu saw this in complete horror and goes after them as is Oogway, a now immortal kung fu master before they get transported as well.

"We finally have them now, Tyra", said one of the soldiers at the ship, "and with your permission, I will escort them to you."

"Thank you, soldier", said Tyra and turns around to see the vision of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace now destroyed, "What have you done now, Volkashia?"

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Animevengers"!**


	9. Seeing The Vikings & Another Person

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 8: Seeing The Vikings & Another Person**

Meanwhile, in a cave far away from the Valley of Peace, we see Manny and the others waking up to find themselves tied up in chains attached to all of these big rocks near them.

"What's going on?", asked Shira.

"We must've been unconscious after we got attacked by that tsunami", said Diego, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're alright", said Jack as he and the others woke up from their attack from a tsunami as did the other guardians, "You circus animals alright too?"

"Perfectly fine", said Melman, "What are we doing here in a cave like this?"

"I bet someone must've captured us and tied us up", said Alex.

"HEY!", shouted Marty, "Anyone in here? We're trying to see who you are and why did you brought us here!"

"You're my prisoners", said a voice from not too far away from the others, "That's why."

"Who's there?", asked Jack.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!", said Santa Claus and after a shadow lurks over them, we see Volkashia walking towards his prisoners.

"Hello, my friends", said Volkashia evily, "I've decided to bring you here to just to make sure that you're the ones from all of your worlds. You, the guardians of childhood, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Toothfairy, and Jack Frost. The paleolithic animals: Manny, a mammoth, Sid, a pathetically idiotic sloth, Diego, a saber tooth tiger, Shira, a white saber tooth tiger and his love interest, how cute. The circus animals/zoo animals from New York, Alex, the lion, Marty, the zebra, Gloria, the hippo, and Melman, a giraffe. And last, but not least, the penguins from the zoo as well. Almost forgot about you birds as well."

"Don't tempt us, ya creep!", said Skipper, "Our missions to save people is most likely better than dealing with a insane monster like you."

"Listen here, you creature", said Santa Claus, "If you don't release us from these chains, we'll wait for the Dragon Warrior and the others to get here. They can rescue us from the likes of you and-"

"And what? Completely beat me senseless and send me back to when I can from?", asked Volkashia and laughs darkly.

"Who are you to think it's so remotely funny?", asked Bunny.

"Don't you fools realize that the fat panda and the rest of those pathetic heroes who had enter my wrath don't know where you are?", asked Volkashia and points to the outside hole of the cave.

"Well, no need to worry about that", said Manny, "Tyra told us about you a few hours ago, Volkashia. Now that we know a lot about you, we'll never give up until we defeat you once and for all!"

"Well, good luck trying to get out of these chains while you have the chance", said Volkashia, "I have other plans as well. One of them is most likely to... shall I say, destroy all of your worlds?"

"You wouldn't", said Diego, "We lived in our separate worlds for as long as we can remember. Why would you want to destroy them anyway?"

"To make my own future", said Volkashia, "I have lived by liars and traitors from the academy and by my master for far too long! I shall soon make my own generation of evil and darkness to shroud all over the planet and destroy it once and for all!"

"We're not gonna let you get away with this, Volkashia", said Shira.

"Oh, and what are you two kitties going to do about it? Claw on me?", asked Volkashia and chuckles before he leaves them.

Meanwhile, back at Tyra's ship, we see Po and the others waking up to see egg-like cells that have destroyed prisoners who tried to destroy the world by conquering it.

"Guys", said Po, "I have a feeling this place is mysterious. Yet, it's amazing too."

"Let's keep an eye out for anyone who tries to attack us", said Zhong, "We'll follow you, Po."

Zhong and the others quickly followed the Dragon Warrior as he led them out of the prison room to find Tyra's guards watching them leave the room.

"Stand where you are, fellow warriors", said one of Tyra's guards and Po and the others halted a few meters from the guards.

"State yourselves and be unharmed", said Tyra's second guard.

"We're the kung fu masters of China", said Po, "This wolf is the leader of the soldiers. We're trying to find someone who can tell us why we're here."

"Tyra will tell you for she is waiting for all of you", said the third guard, "Step right this way, please."

Po and the others enter another doorway when it opens to reveal the command center where we see Tyra walking towards them.

"Kung fu warriors, welcome", said Tyra, "I am Tyra, leader of the Raligeo Force. We were expecting you all to come here on such short notice. Will you step forward, Po, Dragon Warrior of China?"

"Yes, Tyra", said Po and walked towards her, "How do you know my name? In fact, how do you know us?"

"We have heard of your bravery against all that is evil in China", said Tyra, "The other reason why is that you and the other team of heroes are here to help us fight against a new kind of evil threat. I have heard of you before, Furious Five, Tai Lung, Shifu's foster son and student and Zhong, leader of the wolves for I have seen your actions that saved your own world before and that was the first reason why all of you are here."

"Wait a minute", said Tai Lung, "What do you mean, other team of heroes?"

Tyra points to the left direction and they see the team of heroes that brought them here. Shrek, the birds, and the toys in human forms are there.

"Who are these guys?", asked Po.

"These are the warriors who save the world like yourselves", said Tyra, "and there is one more group that has joined us. Someone that you have already known for a long time."

She points to the right direction where we see the vikings stepping out of the door and walking towards the kung fu warriors after the white light vanishes. They also see...

"Hiccup?", asked Po.

"Po", said Hiccup and they hugged each other, "It's great to see you again!"

"I can't believe it", said Po, "How did you...?"

"We were trying to call you until Tyra here got us here on this ship", said Hiccup and Gobber walked towards the two.

"Well, looks like we'll be having a celebration for our reunion, eh?", asked Gobber.

"Not quite", said Tyra, "We may have a mission for these warriors and looks like you two will need some help. Meet the toys, the far far away heroes, and the birds from Rio De Janiero, Brazil."

"Hi there, guys", said Hiccup after he and the other warriors of Berk and China walked towards the other heroes from their separate worlds. They shook each other's hands after they introduced their names to each other. Suddenly, after they greeted each other for a minute, another person appears and from out of the white light came...

"Can it be?", asked Hiccup.

Yes. It was.

"Hey, guys", said Ryan Mors after he walked towards them, "Did you miss me?"

"Ryan", said Po and hugged him tightly, crushing him without any air to breath.

"Yes, it's great to see you too, Po", said Ryan, "Now, let go of me, please."

"How did you bring Ryan here?", asked Tigress.

"We knew his location at Colorado", said Tyra, "In an orphanage before he met all of you warriors, am I right?"

"Well, yeah, I think", said Po.

"So you have think", said Tyra, "Even any person will have to believe the impossible. Now, Ryan, how is your brother at the orphanage?"

"He's doing fine without me", said Ryan, "It's been a year since..."

"Your mother died", said Tyra.

"If she were here, she would've been proud of me", said Ryan, "I can't wait to see what happens when I try to help you guys fight Volkashia."

"You already know about Volkashia?", asked Po.

"Well, Tyra here told me about him and if there's anything you need, my wish is at your command", said Ryan and Hiccup and Po laughed for a while until a voice came.

"May I be of assistance to you, Dragon Warrior?", asked the voice and when Po turns around, he becomes shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes at first, but it was true.

"Is that...?", asked Po.

"Yes, my son", said Po's father, "It is me and I am still alive. It has been a long time since..."

"Since what?", asked Po.

"Your mother died when she saved you from Shen and his army and the rest of the pandas and I survived his wrath", said Po's father and Po weighs his head down in sorrow, "I know how you feel, my son."

"Dad, it's not about that", said Po, "It's just... why didn't Shen and those wolves killed me when they had the chance?"

"Because only your ancestor can save you from the dangers itself, son", said Po's father.

"Dad, I... know it's gonna disappoint you or anything, but...", said Po, "I have another father and he's a..."

"Giraffe?", asked Po's father.

"Goose and he named me Po", said Po, "His name's Mr. Ping. When we finish this mission, I would show him to you if you have the chance to."

"We'll see, Po", said Po's father and after their chat with each other, they watched Woody and the others greeting Shifu, Oogway, and the other kung fu masters of the Jade Palace as did the far far away heroes and the birds of Brazil.

"It's a honor to meet you warriors of worlds that are separate", said Oogway.

"So do we, animals", said Shrek.

"Wait a minute", said Woody, "What happened to Manny and the others? We thought they went looking for you guys."

"I bet something bad might've happened to them", said Blu.

"We'll find out what happened to them later", said Tyra, "Right now, we have to locate where Volkashia is heading off to."

Tyra then uses her globe to locate Volkashia after sensing his presence far away from the ship.

"Where's he heading off to now?", asked Shrek.

"He's heading off to...", said Tyra, "A city that has a palace so tall that it would be impossible to destroy. And I see... a peacock and his wolf army sailing there. Wait. He has someone else with him. It's some sort of... nightmare king."

"He's heading towards Gongmen City", said Viper.

"He'll destroy it if we don't do something", said Crane.

"He'll try to do it when he has the chance, but not today", said Tyra, "He only waits until the right time to destroy the city. First, he has to sense that any of us would be spotted by him. Therefore, we must form a plan that could have one of us distract him and defeat the nightmare king."

"Wait a minute", said Blu, "I think this nightmare king can tell us where the others are if we get him."

"Are you sure he might now?", asked Woody.

"We'll find out tomorrow", said Blu, "Should we rest first and then we'll go after him?"

"So be it", said Tyra, "My friends, we have done what we can to bring these warriors to this ship, but we must rescue the others and bring them back here so we can make our plan to defeat Volkashia work. As long as we have faith, hope, and trust inside all of our hearts, we will never fail. Therefore, all of you shall be known as "The Animevengers"!"

Everyone cheers and applauses to each other.

"That's what I'm talking about!", shouted Donkey and the rest of the far far away creatures cheered in applause.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! I was too busy with school and I'll be doing the midterms next week! Anyway, I made this chapter longer because I added the prison scene a little bit longer. I'll update soon or tomorrow if given the chance, so enjoy. R&R, please!**


	10. Po's Nightmare

**Sorry I took so long. I only have one more midterm exam today tomorrow and once I'm finished with it, I'll go back to work on my fanfics including this one! This chapter will show Po talking with the toys, the birds from Brazil, the fairy tale creatures about their heroic actions to protect their own worlds from their enemies and it has a nightmare sequence in Po's dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 9: Po's Nightmare**

While Hiccup and the others are readying their weapons for tomorrow, we see Po training by himself for a little while before the fairy tale creatures, the birds from Brazil, and the toys appeared and watched him.

"Nice kung fu you have there, Po", said Woody, "Looks like we'll need to learn a lot about these kinds of moves when we save your world."

"You have dreams, do you, Woody?", asked Po.

"Oh, we don't have dreams", said Buzz, "It only depends on something inside our instincts."

"Really?", said Po, "So... what exactly do you guys do to save your worlds from your own enemies?"

"Let's just say we're... entirely different compared to you and the vikings", said Shrek, "We live in Far Far Away and fight those who don't understand the true meaning of love that comes from within."

"The only thing that matters the most, however, is that we make our decisions", said Fiona, "For better and for worse. Don't you guys think so?"

"Of course", said Blu, "So, Po, what we're trying to say is that... we have a lot in common with you and the other kung fu warriors. I mean, you do the same thing we do in our own separate worlds."

"Then I guess that makes us much more special just like everyone else including the vikings and Ryan Mors", said Po, "Thanks guys. I know what you're trying to do, but let's not get very risky about this situation that we're having."

"That's ok", said Jewel, "We understand. Well, it's been nice chating with you. We'll be with Tyra and the others if you need us just in case."

"I think I'll stay here with Po to watch him continue his training", said Blu.

"Me too", said Woody, "You guys go ahead."

Then, as Jewel and the others left the training room, Woody and Blu watch Po continue his training. Meanwhile, back at the cave, we see Alex and the others trying to get out of these chains and are starving to find some food.

"It's been four hours and we're starving", said Marty.

"I think we should try and be patient", said Jack Frost, "Tyra and the others will try and find us soon... if they have the chance. Wait a minute."

"What is it, Jack?", asked Alex and to his shock and surprise, Jack freezes his chains with his magic staff and breaks them, thus releasing himself in the process.

"Jack, you did it", said Gloria.

"Now, go find Tyra and the others at their ship", said Manny, "Tell them that we're being held prisoners by Volkashia."

"I'm on it", said Jack Frost and flies out of the cave, but little does Jack know that Volkashia is following him on the path back to the Raligeo Force ship.

"Where do you think you're going, Jack?", asked Volkashia sternly and attacks Jack with his dark powers, but Jack Frost dodged them and used the powers of his staff to knock Volkashia to the ground before he flies away. The hummingbird/rat hybrid creature gets angry and transforms into a purple dragon after calling it out in an ancient langauge spoken by his ancestors.

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Po dreaming of himself being in Volkashia's lair where he sees his friends being stabbed offscreen.

"No!", shouted Po, "Leave them alone!"

"Too late, Dragon Warrior", said Volkashia darkly and turns Po into stone before he destroys him. Then, he destroys the statue before it turns to dust and he laughs evily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Po and wakes everyone up.

"Po, what is it?", asked Hiccup.

"Is something wrong?", asked Woody.

"Nothing's wrong", said Po, "It's... just a dream."

Then, everyone goes back to sleep while Po stays awake for nearly two minutes.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some time to come to the action sequence between Pitch and the Guardians. So, enjoy!**


	11. Po, Hiccup, and Woody Go Together

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 10: Po, Hiccup, and Woody Go Together**

The next morning, we see Po training again for a little bit before he goes to Tyra and talks to her about his nightmare.

"He killed my friends in my nightmare", said Po, "If I bring the others with me, they'll be killed. Please, Tyra. You have to let me go find the others alone."

"I'm afraid you can't go by yourself, Po", said Tyra, "You must take two people with you, I believe."

"Which people would I take with me?", asked Po.

"We can", said Hiccup after he and Woody walked into the headquarters.

"Hiccup? Woody?", asked Po, "You two are coming with me?"

"That's right, Po", said Hiccup, "Since we finally had our chances of meeting each other again, we'll work together just like the old days."

"I may not be a kung fu warrior, but looks like you need a sheriff to help you around", said Woody, "Otherwise, you'll be dead meat if you go alone."

Po thought of this for a moment and said to himself, "I'm such a fool. Alright then, the three of us will go together. Shrek and the others and stay and keep on the lookout for the nightmare king."

"Agreed", said Tyra, "Now, head for your ships and you will be heading for the mountains far away from Gongmen City.

"If you see Lord Shen and the wolf army there, tell them we might be back... in a few hours or so", said Hiccup.

"I'll make sure to let them know", said Tyra, "as long as you won't get killed."

"We promise", said Woody, "Now, let's saddle up, partners!"

Meanwhile, back at the mountains, we see Volkashia's dragon form trying to find Jack Frost while he's hiding in one of the huge boulders, making sure that he doesn't find him.

"_As long as I'm safe, he'll never find me_", thought Jack Frost to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the flying cargo, we see Po, Woody, and Hiccup getting into one flying ship that would take them to the mountains. Woody activates the launching sequence and the ship takes them far away from th Raligeo Force ship. Little do they know that Pitch is watching them.

"Good luck finding the others, you simple-minded fools", said Pitch and chuckles darkly before he enters the ship's flying cargo.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter than the last one because like I said before, I'm trying to kill some precious time to continue this fanfic, which I'm glad everyone's still liking it! Enjoy! :)**


	12. Pitch's Attack On The Ship

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 11: Pitch's Attack on the Ship**

Meanwhile, while Tyra and the others are locating where Manny and the others are being held captive. Suddenly, the entire system is covered in darkness when Pitch arrives and walks towards the snow white bird.

"Hello there, bird", said Pitch.

"What do you want, Pitch?", asked Tyra.

"I came here with lots of greetings from Volkashia", said Pitch, "Something that would make you feel grateful for him when he becomes ruler of this Chinese universe."

"Well, you can tell him that if he thinks he has lots of attempts to conquer this planet, he has another thing coming to him", said Tyra, "It won't happen."

"Oh, really?", asked Pitch, "Then, I've got something for you and your pathetic troops on this ship. Something that would remind you to show some respect to the soon-to-be-ruler."

"Like what?", asked Tyra.

"THIS!", shouted Pitch and throws an explosive shadow bomb near the snow white owl, causing it to explode and sending her and her troops flying backwards and hit the controls. Then, they fell unconscious, but the sound was heard by Blu and the others before they arrived.

"Tyra, are you alright?", asked Blu and sees the damage that Pitch has done, "Pitch!"

"Blu, a nerdy macaw from Rio", said Pitch, "Looks like you and your friends here will run out of time."

"Not as much as yours when it runs out", said Mr. Potato Head.

"Yeah and you're gonna have to go through us", said Hamm.

"Let's show this creep what we're made of", said Jewel.

"ATTACK!", shouted Donkey and Shrek and the others tried to attack Pitch with every shot they have. Their attempts failed and Pitch sends out his dark horses.

"Horses, take no prisoners!", shouted Pitch and the horses attacked Shrek and the fairy tale creatures, but Blu and Jewel managed to dodge their attacks, allowing Mr. Potato Head and Jesse to defeat them.

"What has Volkashia done with Manny and the others, Pitch?", asked Shrek sternly.

"Looks like your friends will have to find out where they are in the mountains", said Pitch and attacks the ogre, but his attack becomes short when Jesse uses her rope to tie the nightmare king up.

"You make sure Volkashia doesn't hurt Po and the others, Pitch", said Tigress.

"He'll get what's coming to him, kitty", said Pitch, "Besides, he'll have to deal with him first. Especially Jack Frost."

"He escaped?", asked Shrek.

"Of course", said Pitch, "Now stand out of my way so I can deal with those kung fu warriors."

Pitch then blasts Shrek and the others before going after the kung fu masters. Crane dodges his shadow attacks, but is knocked out by his dark sonic blast. Monkey and Viper worked together to kick Pitch in the face and the groin.

"How do you like that, nightmare king?", asked Monkey and Viper wraps herself around the nightmare king's neck. Pitch, however, manages to break free of her tail and throws the snake on the controls, knocking her unconscious for a while.

"Po will be back soon, Pitch and you'll be sorry", said Tigress.

"Kitty, don't you realize that once Po and the others set foot on the mountains, he's doomed?", asked Pitch.

"Wait a minute", said Shrek, "Volkashia's there in the mountains, is he?"

"That's right, ogre and once he finds the Dragon Warrior, he exterminate him to dust", said Pitch, "Now, let's finish this once and for all so I can see his demise."

Tigress and Mantis quickly dodged his final attacks and use their final teamwork move on the nightmare king, knocking him out in the process.

"Looks like you met your match against us, nightmare king", said Mantis.

"Speak for yourself", said Pitch and after getting tied by Tyra, the troops take him to the prison cell.

"You shall remain here until we defeat Volkashia and save your worlds", said Tyra, "Soldiers, take special care of the nightmare king and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes, ma'm", said one of the troops and Tyra walks out of the prison cell, leaving the helpless Pitch in jail.

Meanwhile, back at the mountains, we see the ship landing near the biggest one in all of China before we see Po, Hiccup, and Woody going out of it with their defensive shield bodies wrapped around them. Later, we see the three climbing in the mountains, but little do they know that Volkashia is watching them. So, the dragon-formed villain roars very loudly and it causes an avalanche to surround the big mountain.

"Guys, look out!", shouted Woody and the three ran as fast as they could to avoid the dangerous avalanche. When Hiccup is about to get covered in snow, Toothless arrives and saves him quickly.

"Thanks, bud", said Hiccup and turns around to see Volkashia flying towards them.

"You dare escape the wrath of Volkashia, viking?", asked Volkashia darkly and shoots his fireballs near them, but they quickly dodged them.

"Go on, you guys", said Hiccup, "Leave this to us."

"Good luck", said Po and he and the sheriff quickly ran towards the path that would lead them to the cave in about five miles. Toothless shoots his purple fireballs at the dragon, but it had no affect on him and Volkashia flies past the Night Fury and whips his tail towards them.

"Duck, Toothless", said Hiccup and the Night Fury dodged Volkashia's tail attack before he flew to a place where the two can be protected by his fire attacks. Meanwhile, as Manny tries to get out of these chains with all of his might, Sid, Diego and Shira decides to help while the guardians watch.

"It's no use", said Santa Claus.

"Look, it's either that or we're all going to die", said Diego and Bunny agrees.

"He has a point", said Bunnymund and takes out his boomerang and throws it at the chains that Manny is still in, thus leaving a scratch on it.

"It works", said Manny, "Do it again."

Bunnymund throws his boomerang again and this time, it finally breaks the chain off of Manny. Manny pulls the chains off the others along with the guardians, thus freeing them in the process. Later, we see Manny and the others running away in the mountain before they see Po and Woody running towards them.

"It's Woody and looks like he found the kung fu warrior at last", said Santa Claus.

"Look, it's them", said Woody.

"Them?", asked Po.

"The Guardians of Childhood", said Woody, "I'll explain later, Po. Right now, we have to get back to Tyra's ship and fast before Volkashia finds us as well."

Meanwhile, as Hiccup and Toothless watch Volkashia to make sure that Po and Woody have succeeded what Tyra wanted them to do to rescue Manny and the others. The dragon continues to fire at the two, but misses a bit, thus allowing Toothless to fire his purple fireball at him, pinching him in the process. Then, Hiccup turns around to see Woody and Po along with the others escaping towards the ship.

"Yes", said Hiccup and he quickly escapes with Toothless before he calls on the others, "Po, Woody, get those guys back on the ship now before he sees you both."

"We're on it already, Hiccup", said Po and he along with the others quickly got on the ship before it flew them out of the mountains.

"Let's go, bud", said Hiccup and the Night Fury takes him far away from Volkashia who is roaring in anger.

* * *

**Sorry I took a bit longer to continue this story. I was too busy going to have a great weekend. Enjoy!**


	13. Jack & Po Watch Pitch In Prison

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 12: Jack & Po Watch Pitch In Prison**

Meanwhile, back at the ship, when Jack Frost returns, he goes to the prison cell to watch Pitch for a while.

"So, they managed to defeat you without me, did they?", asked Jack Frost.

"What do you want, Jack?", asked Pitch.

"Just want to visit you for a while", said Jack Frost, "I just managed to escape from Volkashia a few minutes ago and got back here unharmed. He didn't even chase me if you didn't know that as well."

"So you did", said Pitch, "and I'm pretty sure you and the other Childhood guardians are going to take me back to where I came from, are you?"

"Once we defeat Volkashia, your exile back to your lair seems fine with me", said Jack Frost.

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Woody presents Po to Manny and the others.

"These are the paleolithic animals from the Ice Age, Manny, a mammoth, a saber tooth and white saber tooth tigers Diego and Shira", said Woody, "Oh, and this is Sid, the Sloth."

"Nice to meet you guys", said Po, "Are they a part of this Raligeo Force as well?"

"Of course", said Alex, "and I'm sure you want to know about us as well, kung fu warrior?"

"I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior", said Po, "and what are your four names?"

"I'm Alex and this Gloria, Marty, and Melman", said Alex, "We're from the New York City Zoo and the Circus. The Penguins are back at the ship helping the others in our mission."

"What for?", asked Po.

"We're trying to help you defeat Volkashia as long as we stick together", said Manny.

"You've heard of him as well?", asked Po, "That's... well, amazing. What else do you know about him?"

"Well, there must be something else that we know about him", said Diego.

"Zhong knows about him, too", said Po, "You know, the wolf? He told me that his great-great grandfather defeated Volkashia's ancestor centuries ago."

"His ancestor was defeated?", asked Manny, "Wow, I didn't expect that to be the only news I want to hear."

"We're almost there, Po", said Woody and the ship takes them to the ship cargo before all of them went out of it. They walked towards the headquarters to find a bit damaged.

"Whoa", said Po, "What happened here?"

"Pitch tried to attack us", said Tigress after she walked towards him, "But don't worry. We locked him in his prison cell. He'll never try to hurt us again."

"Well, that's a relief", said Po, "Can I go see him for a while just in case?"

"If you must, but be careful", said Tigress and Po goes into the prison cell to see Pitch continuing to watch him.

"Why are you here, panda?", asked Pitch.

"I came here to watch you for just 10 minutes", said Po and Jack Frost walks past him, "Glad to see you made it out of that prison alive."

"Thanks", said Jack Frost, "Do you rescue Santa and the others?"

"They're alright and we got them back safely", said Po, "So, you must be..."

"Jack Frost", said Jack Frost, "One of the Guardians. Ice powers are the only thing I have to help them in these dangerous times. So, I hear that you're the kung fu warrior of China, huh?"

"The one and only", said Po, "and uh... call me Po in case you don't know."

"Nice to meet you, panda warrior or Po for short", said Jack Frost and goes out of the prison cell while the Dragon Warrior watches the nightmare king.

"So, how are you doing, Pitch?", asked Po.

"Same as always, you pathetic panda", said Pitch, "Do you have any idea what is like to have everything you love and everything so precious to you taken away?"

"Well, I did, but at least I got over that kind of problem", said Po, "We've already found the location where you and Volkashia held the others, Pitch. They were at the mountains and thanks to Woody, we got them back safe and sound."

"Lucky you", said Pitch, "Mine was even worse than yours. Nobody didn't believe in me anymore and those little brats believed in those meddling Guardians. That was how they managed to defeat and sent me back to my lair. What about you, Po? Does your own people believe in you?"

"Of course they do because I do what's right to save all fo China", said Po, "You're just their enemy and that's what you will always be, Pitch."

"Watch your insults, tubby", said Pitch, "You think that just people like you because of your different personality than mine, you think you can overcome me? PATHETIC! Misfits like you will never be heroes and someday they will suffer from other people's wraths. We both have those problems and they will never go away, panda."

"Your words aren't convincing enough, Pitch", said Po and turns away from him.

"Well, your heroics aren't either", said Pitch and Po gets out of the prison cell, "At least try to worship me for once."

Meanwhile, Tyra and the others are recovering from their injuries in the hospital room while Po and the others watch.

"How long until you and the troops are healed, Tyra?", asked Po.

"In a few more hours", answered Tyra, "In a matter of moments, Volkashia will sense our presence in this ship and will try to attack us. The rest of us will have to try and hold him back until we reach Gongmen City in about two more days. In the meantime, all of you must rest for tomorrow. My senses indicate that we will be soon conquered by a storm. A rainstorm, to be exact."

"Yes, Tyra", said Po and later, while the bird from Rio and the toys are busy playing some tic-tac-toe with each other, we see the vikings of Berk and the fairy tale creatures in Far Far Away looking at the Furious Five who are meditating to prepare themselves against Volkashia when they reach Gongmen City.

"Man, those warriors sure do a lot of stuff like this lately", said Marty.

"Not all kung fu warriors meditate for a long time, Zebra", said Shifu, "It requires a lot of focus to achieve balance."

"Once you start meditating, there is no going back, just to remind you", said Oogway.

"He's right, you know", said Ryan Mors and looks at the paleolithic animals, "Looks like you four aren't so bad yourselves, are you?"

"No, not at all", said Shira, "Besides, I've never seen a human like you before in my entire life."

"Have you three seen humans before?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Exactly", said Manny, "In fact, I've forgotten the baby a long time ago when I first met him. He was... like a son to me and I've missed him ever since."

"I'm sure we can get to see him again like last time", said Diego, "Anyway, how did you manage to help these people before?"

"Well, I learned that they were fighting an evil force and I helped them", said Ryan Mors, "I still have this medallion that can transport me back. I was about to use it until I met Tyra here. That's why I met them. Yeah, I'm sorry for making a short explanation about why I met these two groups in the first place to begin with, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah", said Sid, "So, should we get some rest right now? *yawns* We got a big day ahead of us."

"You said it", said Ryan, "Good night, guys."

"Good night, Ryan", said Blu and later, he and the others went to sleep before Po and Hiccup looked at each other.

"Well, looking forward to visit Gongmen City again", said Hiccup, "Good night, Po."

"Good night, Hiccup", said Po and the viking and kung fu warrior went to sleep.


	14. A Thunderstorm

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 13: A Thunderstorm**

The next day, we see Volkashia in the ocean flying when he sees the Raligeo Force ship disappearing into the clouds before it starts to rain.

"Well, looks like a storm might be easy for me to catch up to them", said Volkashia and turns himself into his dragon form once again before he flies into the clouds.

Meanwhile, during breakfast in the headquarters, we see Hiccup, Shrek, Po, Woody, and all of the other characters eating scrambled eggs and bacon while Blu and the others ate pancakes and sausages with syrup on them.

"Mmm, this stuff is great", said Hiccup, "I've never eaten those my entire life."

"Neither do we", said Manny and the paleolithic animals ate the rest of their plate and are finished with it.

"They're right, this is a great kind of food that we haven't eaten in China", said Mantis.

"Delicious", said Crane.

"Yummy", said Monkey and Viper watched them finish their own plates as well.

"Where did you get this kind of food, Tyra?", asked Viper.

"When I when to the human world where I tried to find Ryan Mors in Colorado, I saw the other humans eating this kind of breakfast food, so I brought out all of this with my mind powers", explained Tyra.

"Thanks, Tyra", said Ryan Mors, "If I had the chance to bring you to Colorado, I can let you visit my orphanage and my brother as well."

"It is my decision to stay and help those who are in great danger, Ryan Mors of Colorado", said Tyra, "Your job is to find a new family for you and your brother."

"Yes, I understand", said Ryan Mors and watches Blu and the other birds finishing their plate and turn around to talk to him.

"So, are there any chance to visit your hometown in Brazil, Blu?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Well, maybe", said Jewel, "We're not sure yet, but it depends on someone else's interest to visit Rio."

"But at least you can try and visit the Carnival Festival", said Rafael, "Every year, we mamba all night long and we never stop."

"Well, I'm sure it's a great festival I can go to", said Ryan, "That is if I let the new family I will find to take me there when I have the chance."

"Someday, when we meet again, you can try and visit us", said Blu, "Besides, what place would you like to go besides Brazil?"

"I think I would try and visit those Guardians so I can learn their history", said Ryan, "Won't you and the others let me learn, Jack?"

"Certainly", said Jack Frost, "Should we, Santa?"

"He has lots to learn, but I think he's already a warrior as it is", said Santa Claus.

"That won't matter", said Toothiana, "I can let him put the teeth in these little bags if you want to."

"Thanks, guys", said Ryan, "You know, all of you aren't that bad at all. You can... do some battling more often to save your people and... use some armors to protect all of you."

Manny and the others smiled at him before suddenly, a thundercrack was heard.

"What's going on?", asked Hiccup and he and Tyra looked at the window of the ship to see thunder heading straight towards them.

"The thunderstorm will hit towards us", said Tyra, "We have to find a way to get these engines to get us out of it in hyperspeed. I want five people to come with me to the engine room below the ship. Po, Hiccup, Ryan, Woody, and Manny, come with me."

"Yes, ma'm", said Manny.

"And Jack, try and help the others steer the ship left and right gently", said Tyra.

"Got it", said Jack Frost, "Alright, everyone. Watch me control the steering control with my staff. I'm gonna freeze the staff with it while the kung fu masters will look over these buttons and find the one that has a protective shield on it. Wait, is there one somewhere?"

One of the troops point the protective shield button and Jack Frost said, "Thank you."

Jack Frost and Shifu then press the protective shield button together, thus covering the ship in protection against the thunderbolts. They struck the shield in about three times and it didn't have any effect on it. Little do Jack Frost and the others know that Volkashia is heading right towards them.

"What's that?", asked Shifu.

"Must be some kind of dragon", said Tigress.

"It must be Volkashia", said Jack Frost, "We have to avoid him before he attacks us."

Shifu and Jack Frost turns the ship to the north and glided as slow as they could.

"This ship's running slow right now", said Tigress, "Some of us have to go to the top and hold back Volkashia."

"Astrid, Shira, and I will try to hold him back", said Viper, "Who can help us as well?"

"We'll help", said Woody and he, Buzz, and Merida went with them on the top of the ship to see Volkashia getting halfway there to the ship.

"He's heading this way", said Astrid, "We have to get our weapons ready. Merida, is your bow ready?"

"All set and ready", said Merida, "Woody, Buzz, do you have real weapons of your own?"

"We'll find out", said Buzz and as Volkashia sees them, he breaths his fireballs at them.

"This shield can protect us", said Merida, "Alright, everyone. Ready?"

Woody gets out his rope and Buzz prepares his laser while Astrid gets out her axe.

"Aim...", said Merida, "Fire!"

Merida fires her arrows while Buzz fires his laser and Astrid throws her axe towards Volkashia, but their weapons proved to be no use for the dragon and Volkashia swifts his tail, unleashing thunderbolts towards them.

"Everyone, duck!", shouted Merida and the four quickly took cover of the shield while it protects them from his attacks.

"Argh!", shouted Volkashia, "No matter, I'll wait until that shield wears off. After that, they will be history. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm."

Meanwhile, in the engine room, we see Tyra along with Hiccup, Po, Ryan, and Manny trying to find an object that can give the ship enough power to activate its hyperspeed.

"Po, you and Manny look on the left side while Hiccup, Ryan and I can go to the right side", said Tyra.

"Yes, ma'm", said Manny and the mammoth and the Dragon Warrior went to the other side of the engine room to find the object while the others are trying to pump up the engines by using a hammer to hit the buttom that would allow it to fire it up. Meanwhile, back at the top of the ship, we see Merida and Astrid continuing to hold back Volkashia by shooting the crossbow and arrows from the princess's bow.

"We're almost out of ammo", said Merida, "Can Buzz hold the dragon any longer?"

"I think I can", said Buzz and continues to fire her laser at the dragon, but Volkashia dodges the laser and enters the shield before he knocks the Space Ranger out with his tail.

"Fools", said Volkashia, "You cannot protect yourselves any longer and you cannot escape from the great dragon. Now, suffer your pains!"

Volkashia uses his powers to warp into people's minds and sees their vision of what would happen if they don't defeat him. It shows the vikings' world, the paleolithic animals' world, the world where Andy played with Woody and the others, Merida's world, and the kung fu warriors' world being perished in fire and slaves being mind-controlled by him. Before he can kill them after going through their minds, however, Shifu and Tai Lung arrives to handle with the dragon.

"Leave these innocent people and creatures alone", exclaimed Shifu and the two battled him for nearly a minute. Meanwhile, we see Manny and Po gathering up the metal and finally found a circle-like spiral that can give the engines a quick boost so it can allow the hyperspeed to activate. The mammoth and the Dragon Warrior quickly ran to Tyra and gave it to her.

"We found it", said Po, "Now, let's activate the hyperspeed so we can get out of here fast!"

Tyra then puts the spiral on the same shape that could boost up the engines of the ship and it caused an outburst of power it sends the others flying backwards and hit the floor. Meanwhile, back at the control room in the ship, we see Jack Frost and the others seeing that the engines have started.

"It's all ready", said Jack Frost, "Now!"

Alex and Marty quickly pushed the hyperspeed button and the ship zoomed into the dark clouds while Volkashia watches in disappointment.

"You think you would get away that easily", said Volkashia, "Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long... well, just a bit and not that long and it took me a little bit longer to make this even longer than the previous chapter. I will add two twists to the story with one of them being why Tyra knew Volkashia in the first place and the origins of the ship and I'll do what I can to update this story again. Enjoy!**


	15. Tyra's Secret

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 14: Tyra's Secret**

Sometime later, after escaping from Volkashia, we see Tyra watching from the window of the ship while Hiccup, Po, and Ryan watch.

"Don't worry, Tyra", said Hiccup, "Volkashia won't try and follow us. Although, he does have to find our scent because most dragons can smell the scent of other humans like us, you know."

"Yes, Hiccup", said Tyra, "I understand, but, in general, there's something that you need to know about Volkashia."

"What do you know about Volkashia?", asked Po.

"Volkashia is... my friend", said Tyra.

"Your friend?", asked Ryan Mors, "How come he's our enemy if he's your friend?"

"He was my friend at the Kung Fu School of Magic", explained Tyra and a flashback shows her younger self, "I was a little hatchling learning to use my kung fu to make magic to protect the world. That was before I saw Volkashia meditating with my master peacefully and found out that he had learned much from him. Then, one night, Volkashia came to my room that day and asked me to use my magic to transport the two of us outside of the school. I did it quietly without being seen by our master. We looked at the moon for a while and had a wonderful time to ourselves. He was about to ask me something, but didn't and kept it to himself. Why didn't he just tell what he had to say is beyond me, but there's a fact that one day, a terrible tragedy happened in the Kung Fu School of Magic. When Volkashia didn't get his chance of becoming a new warrior to protect all of us, he became enraged and managed to kill him by using his magic against him. I was there and I became shocked at what he had done to him."

"So, what did you do to him after that?", asked Hiccup.

"We locked him in a place where he cannot escape", explained Tyra after the flashback ended, "We locked him inside a egg-like prison cell before he managed to escape so the past three days ago. That was the reason why I wanted all of you to come and do what's right to save all of your worlds."

"So, you didn't tell us after you sent us here to begin with, anyway?", asked Hiccup, "Well, that apparently makes sense. You know, I don't like secrets being kept by other people besides you, Tyra, but I understand what you were trying to do. We came here to save Po's world and that's what we're going to do."

"That's right", said Po, "Right, Ryan?"

"Exactly", said Ryan Mors, "Look, Tyra, we'll help you settle your problem with Volkashia and maybe... we can find a way to turn him back to his normal self. Would we try and do that?"

"Volkashia has dark magic that turned him evil, but I suppose you're right", said Tyra, "We will find a way to reform him of his darkest deeds."

Tyra smiles at the three boys and we cut to Blu, Jewel watching Po and the others walking towards them and the gang.

"Birds, Toys, Kung Fu Masters, Creatures, and Princess Merida", said Tyra, "In case some all of you don't know is that Volkashia was my friend before he turned evil. We just planned to find a way to reform him of what he had done and we're going to do it to save your worlds along with ours. We have weapons that only some of you can have. The rest of you will use your own weapons against his army when we arrive for Gongmen City tomorrow. Now, tonight, you will suit up to prepare for that day for when anyone dies, we shall keep fighting to do what is necessary. Godspeed and good luck to us all."

We then cut to Merida and the others preparing their weapons for tomorrow as did Ryan Mors, Hiccup, and Po. Later that night, we see the gang now prepared as we see the paleolithic animals in their protective silver armors and a catapult behind Manny.

"What do you guys think?", asked Manny.

"Looks great on you, Manny", said Po.

"Fantastic", said Blu and they smiled at the creatures. Then, they turned to the window, hoping that by morning, they will reach Gongmen City before Volkashia does.

* * *

**Sorry I had to make this chapter a bit shorter than the other chapter. I wanted to save some room for the upcoming battle between the characters from the franchises vs Volkashia's army. So, stay tuned and enjoy!**


	16. Reaching Gongmen City

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 15: Reaching Gongmen City**

The next morning, we see the Raligeo Force ship heading towards Gongmen City and we see Ryan Mors and the gang looking at the window.

"Wow", said Blu.

"I've never seen anything like it", said Merida.

"It's so beautiful", said Fiona.

"Amazing", said Gloria.

"It's gotta be", said Marty

"First Africa and now this", said Melman.

"Good point there, Melman", said Alex, "This is the most beautiful place I've ever been my entire life. I don't know how to thank you Tyra for taking all four of us there to begin with."

"I owe you four your welcomes", said Tyra, "But it is not the time right now. We are here in Gongmen City and we must tend to it's ruler, Lord Shen, the peacock ruler of the city."

"A peacock?", asked Skipper, "A bird like the four of us?"

"How many birds live in China, miss?", asked Private.

"A few, to be exact", said Tyra, "Most of them live in faraway villages while some of them live in large cities like this one. Now that the ship has brought us here, we must land in precisely three minutes."

Three minutes later, we see the ship landing on an ocean near Gongmen City and we see Tyra and the others getting out of it while the villagers see the kung fu warriors who came last after them.

"The Dragon Warrior's here", said one of the sheep villagers.

"Make way for the kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace", said Zhong and followed the kung fu warriors, "Sorry that I'm late, guys. I wanted to make sure that you and the others were getting ready to bring the message to Lord Shen. Is there anything that I missed? I remembered getting thrown backwards by some kind of speed the ship had."

"We activated the ship's hyperspeed to escape from Volkashia during a thunderstorm last night", answered Tigress, "Just to let you know, Zhong."

"Thanks, Tigress", said Zhong, "and uh, when this is over, I was wondering if you and I can have some alone time together. You know, to have some..."

"What?", asked Tigress.

"Sexual intercourse", whispered Zhong, "You know, the two of us having some smooching together."

"Oh, I see", said Tigress, "Well, I guess so, but we'll see. I have a better idea. How about we do it later after we had a meeting with Lord Shen about Volkashia?"

"Done", said Zhong.

"What seems to be the problem here?", asked Tai Lung.

"Just a way for the two of us to spend time together for once", said Zhong, "You know, for fun."

Later, we see the gang reaching Shen's palace where Po and the Furious Five fought against Shen and his wolf army.

"Wow", said Sid, "What a really tall and beautiful place this city has."

"I didn't know a peacock lived here", said Blu, "Must be very rich for a ruler like him."

Suddenly, out of the sky came Lord Shen flying towards the gang.

"Well, hello, dear kung fu warriors", said Lord Shen, "I should've known you would be here. Oh, and the vikings have returned as well along with Ryan Mors. But, who are these creatures and humans?"

"It's uh... kind of a long story", said Hiccup and we later cut to the gang having a meeting with the peacock overlord. They talked to him about the paleolithic creatures from the Ice Age, the toys, the birds from Rio, the circus and zoo animals along with the penguins and the guardians of childhood coming here to ask the kung fu warriors' and vikings' help to battle against Volkashia.

"These guys need our help to defeat that creature", said Gloria, "He's heading towards this city and we need your help to battle him with us while we get these people to safety."

"My lord, with your permission, should I speak now?", asked Zhong.

"Yes, Zhong", said Shen.

"Should I suggest that you make armors for these zoo animals here along with the others?", asked Zhong.

"I suppose you might be right", said Shen, "If this Volkashia has powers that are beyond incredible, then our plan, in which we will make in about a moment, would try and work against him."

"Then, what is your plan, my lord?", asked Jack Frost.

Lord Shen stood silent for a moment and later, we see the peacock overlord announcing the battle against Volkashia.

"Citizens of Gongmen City", announced Lord Shen, "I, Lord Shen, have decided to join my friends and the new ones they made in about three days ago to battle against the new deadly creature. His name is Volkashia and he will try to destroy all of the city to pieces if we do not stop him. So, I suggest, while you can, to find shelter and bring your food and children with you. The battle will take place between this palace and the other buildings in Gongmen City."

Meanwhile, we see Shen spending some time with the gang while managing to help his wolf army build new armors for not the kung fu warriors, but the new allies that they had made to save all of China from the wrath of Volkashia. Nearly three hours later, they finished the armory and we fade to black. Meanwhile, we see Volkashia flying out of the white clouds to see Gongmen City and the ship that landed near the pier.

"Must be my lucky day", said Volkashia.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this completely shorter. I just wanted to kill some time before I can get to the speech in the next chapter and the most exciting battle that you'll ever see in a fanfic like this! So, stay tuned and enjoy!**


	17. Ryan Mors' Speech

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 16: Ryan Mors' Speech**

Later that night, while we see Ryan Mors and Hiccup training against each other, we see Zhong hiding in the barrels without being seen and is trying to get to Tigress before he can get what he wants.

"Tigress", whispered Zhong and searches all over the pier to find Tigress, but turns around only to find her standing right next to him.

"Hey there, Zhong", said Tigress and puts her paw in the wolf's face, "Shall we get this busy?"

"You betcha, kitty", said Zhong and carries the kung fu warrior with his arms before he takes her inside the Fireworks factory where Po last fought Shen. He then lays her down on the floor near the barrels where they start to kiss each other. They rubbed each other's backs offscreen as they moaned with excitement. Zhong then starts to nibble on her neck.

"Oh, Zhong", said Tigress and rubs the wolf's chest after she takes off his armor. Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung walking inside the factory before he hears the moans of excitement that Tigress and Zhong are having.

"Ho ho ho ho ho", said Tai Lung and walks towards the barrels to find them continuing their sexual intercourse, "Mind if I join in the fun?"

"If you can, darling", said Tigress and Tai Lung kneels down before he carries the beautiful kung fu warrior up and kisses her.

"Would you mind keeping her tight for me, Zhong?", asked Tai Lung.

"With pleasure", said Zhong and manages to hold Tigress tightly in order for them to continue their kissing. Meanwhile, we see Shrek watching Ryan Mors throwing some rocks at the harbor by watching them skip three times in which he hasn't done before in his entire life. He walked towards him and spoke to him for a while.

"Uh, Ryan", said Shrek, "Do you think that when this is over, your heart will tell you something?"

"Of course", said Ryan Mors, "What more do you suggest that I do, Shrek?"

"There is one more thing", said Shrek, "I like the way you do what's right for all of us to save this world one way or another. You kind of remind me a bit like Arthur. He didn't want to become king, but he became that king because he chose to. You're a lot different than him and with a heroic personality like that, I'm glad that you're here with all of us."

"Thanks, Shrek", said Ryan Mors, "Let's get the others ready. There's something I have to say to all of us."

Later, we see Po and the kung fu masters along with the villagers of the Valley of Peace and the Gongmen villagers. The birds from Rio, the paleolithic animals, the toys, Merida, the circus/zoo animals, the guardians, and the vikings are gathered here as well as they have a meeting in which Ryan Mors will announce something that would never force them to give up to fear if they lose their battle against Volkashia.

"Guys, vikings, kung fu animals, birds, toys, guardians, villagers, and ice age animals", said Ryan Mors, "There's something that I have to say to all of us. I fear that... if we lose our battle against Volkashia tomorrow, all of us will cease to exist. But, not that day. The day for our victory in this world will come and... I'm grateful for being here to do what's right for all of us. By tomorrow morning, in less than an hour, we'll once again be fighting in the history of mankind. Mankind is the word that... has new meaning for all of us today. Besides, we can't be consumed by our differences anymore. We'll be united in our faiths and hopes and perhaps it's faith that tomorrow would be the Animevengers day. We'll once again be fighting for our freedom. Not from suffering, being threatened, or let ourselves be destroyed and any of that stuff, but from annihilation, slavery, and destruction. We're fighting for our right to live; to exist and should we win the day. The Animevengers day would no longer be known as the day when we surrender, but as the day when this person declares in one voice, "We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!" We're going to live on and no matter what our lost hopes will costs, we're going to survive that fateful day! Tomorrow, we celebrate our Animevengers time!"

Then, everyone cheers and applauses with clapping hands and shouts like "Yeah!", "Alright!", "Let's do this!"

"Now, let's show Volkashia what we're made of!", shouted Ryan Mors.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", shouted the villagers of both cities along with the kung fu masters and the other gangs.

Later, we see Merida and the others dressing up in their new armors that Shen's wolves had made and they have already prepared themselves to battle against Volkashia tomorrow.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter because I wanted to kill some time left for the battle against Volkashia tomorrow. So, stay tuned and keep your fingers crossed! :)**


	18. The Animevengers VS Volkashia's Armies

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 17: The Animevengers VS Volkashia's Armies**

The next morning, we see Volkashia arriving and transforms back to his animal hybrid self before he walks towards Tyra.

"I have come back to you, Tyra", said Volkashia.

"I am no longer your friend anymore, Volkashia", said Tyra sternly, "You will soon be brought to justice by our gang of heroes."

"Oh, you mean the kung fu masters, the vikings, and those insolent fools I captured back at the mountains two days ago?", asked Volkashia, "That's right. They happened to be ready to battle against me, are they?"

"Yes they will and if you lose this battle, you must repent on what you have done to Master Tyrua", said Tyra.

"He was a uptight fool and I gave him what he deserved", said Volkashia, "I did everything to make him proud and he was the one who kept failing me since I was a young child."

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it", said Tyra and flies away from the animal hybrid. Meanwhile, we see Po and the others preparing themselves to wait until Volkashia and his armies arrive. Nearly two minutes later, after Tyra lands near Ryan Mors, we see Volkashia and his armies arriving and staring at the gang.

"This is it", said Hiccup, "We have to make a plan to take care of these soldiers over there."

"I've got one", said Merida, "I'll help you and the vikings along with the kung fu masters hold these armies for long until the others will try and give them a surprise attack. That's what I've planned last night and I... almost forgot to tell you. Sorry, Hiccup."

"That's alright", said Hiccup, "Woody, Jessie, Merida, and Buzz, while the other toys will wait until we give the right signal, we're gonna need your help as well. You too, Blu and Jewel."

Blu and Jewel nodded their heads in agreement while Manny and the others get ready to watch them hold back Volkashia's armies before they can give out their signal.

"Ready for this, Manny?", asked Jack Frost.

"Ready when you guys are", said Manny as did Diego, Shira and the other Animevengers. Then, without hesitation, the kung fu masters, Po's father, the vikings, the three toys, Merida, and the two macaw birds along with Lord Shen watch as Volkashia shouted, "ATTACK!". Then, his armies charged towards the half of the Animevengers.

"CHARGE!", shouted Po.

"FOR GONGMEN CITY!", shouted Lord Shen and the other gang members charged towards Volkashia's armies. They started to fight one another with the two armies being vanquished by Lord Shen due to his daggers and knives along with the vikings' axes and swords filled with red blood and on their faces as well. The third armies, however, managed to overpower them with their shields, knocking them to the ground while using their magic to beat them.

"We're going to need a lot more help than that", said Woody.

"I've got just the thing", said Lord Shen and called to the wolves of Gongmen City, "WOLVES, TAKE AIM!"

"Load the cannons!", called Zhong to the other wolves and they loaded the dragon-formed cannons with silver ammo just enough for Lord Shen to give out the signal.

"READY!", called Lord Shen, "AIM! FIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEE!"

Zhong and the other wolves shot their cannons towards the third army, thus creating an explosion while killing them offscreen. Meanwhile, we see the Soothsayer and Shifu evacuating all of the villagers of both the cities of China to the fireworks factory.

"Everyone, get inside the fireworks factory!", called Shifu.

"Inside while we still have the chance!", called the Soothsayer.

Meanwhile, we see Volkashia calling upon four more armies that resembled his face and body at the same time with the ancient language of his ancestors. They charged towards the peacock overlord, but Woody, Buzz, and Jessie managed to help him as did Blu and Jewel by pecking on their eyes and shooting them with their lasers and guns while Merida manages to use her sword to kill the rest of Volkashia's soldiers. Lord Shen shouted to the wolves, "AGAIN! FIRE!" and they shot their cannons once again, thus killing the other soldiers while Volkashia spots Zhong.

"Argh!", sneered Volkashia and flew into the sky before he would charge the leader of the peacock's army. Suddenly, bullet hits him in his left wing from Jessie, thus injuring him in the process. The animal hybrid managed to stay afloat in the air and grabbed the wolf by his shoulder. He threw him towards the barrels, leaving him bruised for a little bit and lands on the ground safely. Zhong gets up and readies his sword.

"This is between you and me, Volkashia", said Zhong sternly.

"No, Zhong", said Volkashia darkly, "It's me and only me. I can avenge my ancestors for this, wolf and once I'm finished with you, so will your friends."

"My ancestors were saved by Tai Lung's ancestors", said Zhong, "Consider myself lucky that they survived from the likes of yours. Besides, they were just pathetic enemies back then."

"I'll make you regret saying those words, wolf", sneered Volkashia.

"And I'll make you regret for what you've done to the Valley of Peace", said Zhong and nearly 10 seconds, they fought against each other in a sword duel to the death. Meanwhile, we see Tyra watching the rest of the Animevengers finishing off half of Volkashia's armies.

"They need my help", said Tyra and takes out her necklace that she was given from Maser Tyrua before his death and we cut to a flashback to when she was a hatchling.

"Use this necklace to ensure you of your fate, my dear student", said Master Tyrua and he and young Tyra hugged each other tightly before we cut out of the flashback to see Tyra preparing herself after she put the necklace on.

"This is for you, Master Tyrua", said Tyra and flew down to the ground before she takes out her sword and guns to battle the second and third half of Volkashia's armies. Then, Po's father called out the signal of an owl and Manny and the others charged right past him and the others, finishing off the rest of Volkashia's armies in the process. The paleolithic animals along with the circus/zoo animals destroyed every single one of them while the guardians and Ryan Mors while Shrek and the other fairy tale creatures of Far Far Away managed to kill the rest of Volkashia's armies offscreen. Po's father managed to help Po finish off the last remaining of Volkashia's armies and have succeeded in destroying them once and for all as the battle lasted for nearly ten minutes.

"We did it, dad", said Po, "I guess we made a better team just like the Five and Tai Lung here."

"You have no idea, my son", said Po's father and they hugged each other. Meanwhile, we see Zhong and Volkashia continuing to battle each other with their own swords. It ends with the wolf leader getting beaten by the animal hybrid when he happens to be breathing while he's tired.

"Now, wolf", said Volkashia, "You'll finally know what it's like: to have everything you love, everything you worship, everything you worked for, and *everything* so precious to you from your ancestors taken away! Now, it is the time for you to be taken care of."

When Volkashia strikes, Tyra attack him from behind and pins him to the wall. She takes out her knife and held it to his throat.

"Stop it or I will let you live in hell!", exclaimed Tyra sternly. Volkashia, however, knocked her to the ground angrily before he stabs her in the chest, killing her in the process. Zhong becomes shocked at what he has done and charges towards the animal hybrid by beating him senseless with the edge of his sword. Volkashia managed to fight back, but the wolf leader manages to kill him offscreen with his sword before he slumps to the ground.

* * *

**Volkashia is dead, but what would happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 18 of the Animevengers!**


	19. The Animevengers' Team Magic Circle

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 18: The Animevengers' Team Magic Circle**

Volkashia opens his eyes and growls in his furious rage and uses his magic to wipe out Zhong, knocking him to a wall nearby.

"You insolent fool", said Volkashia darkly, "You think that with all of your might, you can defeat me? I have studied the magic arts of power when I was at the Kung Fu School of Magic and now I shall teach you the true meaning of my wrath!"

Then, Volkashia glows brightly purple and transforms into a giant mixture of a hawk and a dragon altogether.

"I AM NOW POWERFUL THAN ALL OF YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!", shouted Volkashia in a deep baritone voice, "AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

The creature now uses his fire powers to wipe out Manny and the others, injuring them in the process.

"What should we do now?", asked Shira.

"Stay calm, everyone", said Donkey trying not to panic, but did so anyway, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"There's got to be a way", said Astrid after she slaps Donkey in the face when suddenly, Blu and Jewel discovers the glowing necklaces on Po's, Hiccup's and Ryan Mors' necks.

"Are those necklaces glowing?", asked Blu.

"They are", said Shira.

"But what for?", asked Fiona.

"We used them the last time we fought against Raxthorn", said Hiccup, "What if...?"

"We could use them again for a different power that might be stronger", said Ryan, "But how?"

"I know of one way to make that power stronger", said Tyra as she breaths slowly.

"Tyra", said Po, "What happened to you?"

"Volkashia wounded her", said Zhong, "She might die in a matter of seconds."

"My friends", said Tyra, "I will be dead in a moment, but when you defeat Volkashia, I will be restored to life. Now, the only way to make that power stronger is for all of you to help you three make a circle. Then, form it with that cannon over there. The one that one of those wolves used to fire on his armies."

"The one with the dragon shape on it", said Po, "That's what we'll need, but how will we get these guys to make this power stronger?"

"Just learn of their actions from their own worlds", answered Tyra and breaths slowly and then before she dies, she also said, "Good luck and godspeed to you all, my friends for I... shall... soon... be... released... in hell."

Po forms tears from his eyes and turns to the others.

"Alright, what do you guys do in all of your own worlds?", asked Po.

"I used to live in South Dakota with my own, but we moved to Rio de Janiero, Brazil", said Blu, "That was the time when I met Jewel before we got captured by Nigel. He and his owners were gonna sold us, but we managed to escape and fought against him. I defeated him and saved Jewel by flying. That was the only action I did back at my world."

"Manny, what do you guys do?", asked Crane.

"We met a baby and saved him, we managed to survive the flood, we escaped from those dinosaurs, and we managed to fight a gorilla named Captain Gutt", said Manny, "Those were the only actions we did back at our world."

"Woody, what do you, Buzz, Jessie, and the other toys do?", asked Monkey.

"We escaped after we defeated our worst enemy, Sid, the kid who destroys toys", said Woody.

"We managed to save Woody from being sold to Japan", said Buzz, "Not to mention we defeated Stinky Pete and made friends with Jessie and Bullseye."

"Then, we managed to save all of those toys from Lotso, a bear toy who keeps toys in torture in a kindergarten school", said Jessie, "Those were the only actions we did back at our world as well."

"What did you do, Merida?", asked Mantis.

"Well, all I did was forming my relationship with my mother", said Merida, "I was selfish and... I gave her a spell that transformed her into a bear, but we set things right and we defeated the bear named Mor'du. Those were the only actions I did back at Scotland."

"Jack Frost, what did you and the other guardians do?", asked Viper.

"We saved all of the children's hopes all around the world from Pitch's darkness", said Jack Frost, "I also managed to find out about my past when the moon chose me to become that guardian."

"Alex, what did you guys do in you own world as well?", asked Tigress.

"We managed to find ourselve together in Madagascar in our own world", said Alex, "Then, we went to Africa where I found out that I had a mom and dad. I wish they would be here right now to see this. Anyway, we also managed to find our way back to New York by pretending that we're the circus animals and we made friends with them including a tiger, cheetah, and sea lion. We also fought our own villains as well including the Foosas, the old lady, and Chantel Dubois. That's what we did at our world. Penguins, you only helped us on our adventures together, right? So we're always there to need your help in no time."

"Thank you for those kind words there, Alex", said Skipper, "Alright, boys? You ready to do this?

"Affirmative", said Kowalski.

"Yes, sir", said Private.

Rico speaks gibberish and said, "Kaboom!"

"And Shrek, what did you guys do?", asked Hiccup.

"Fiona and I fell in love with each other", said Shrek, "Then, we had lots of adventures. I married Fiona when Farquaad plot to kill us if she didn't marry him, I saved Fiona from falling in love with Charming, we brought Artie to Far Far Away so he can become king, and I signed a contract with Rumplestilskin that my life would get better, but he lied to me. Those were the only actions that we had in our world for a few years."

"Well, that settles things with the two of us groups", said Ryan Mors.

"Exactly", said Po, "Me and the other kung fu masters set out to defeat Tai Lung, Lord Shen of Gongmen City and encountered several enemies in the Valley of Peace. I also learned about who I am and where I came from. Those were the only actions that the Five, Shifu and I had ever done."

"Me and the other vikings learned that we have to learn to train the dragons that used to be our enemies", said Hiccup, "Some of you may know that aside from the kung fu masters. But the most important action that I had ever done is defeating the Red Death with Toothless and that made me a hero."

"It all makes sense now", said Po, "The Animevengers is not only about doing what's right to save our worlds. It's about our actions that made us heroes in the past few years. All of us have those actions for as long as we can remember and together, our magic circle will be stronger. So... are you ready to do this, guys?"

"Ready", said Shrek as did Merida, Manny, Diego, Shira, Sid, Jack Frost and the guardians along with Woody, Buzz, Jessie, the circus/zoo animals, the penguins and the other toys.

"Let's do it!", said Ryan Mors and he, Po, and Hiccup raised their three medallions in the air before they magically glow in front of them. Manny and the others put their hands together to form a circle, just enough time for Po and Hiccup to transfer their medallion's powers to Ryan Mors. Then, he flies into the air and faces Volkashia fearlessly.

"What have you got against me, human?", sneered Volkashia.

"This!", shouted Ryan Mors and with all of the gang's power inside of him, he flies towards a cannon before he shoots only two ammo at first hit his left wing and the other hit his chest, causing him to growl in pain and death. He then falls to the ground, thus making all of the villages in Gongmen City crumble and fall to pieces. Ryan lands perfectly safe on the ground.

"We did it!", shouted Merida.

"We saved all of China!", exclaimed Jack Frost and Ryan Mors walked towards the kung fu warriors and vikings.

"Thank you, Ryan Mors", said Stoick.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys", said Ryan Mors, "All of you... you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since I saw you for the very first time."

"Thank you, Ryan Mors", said the soothsayer after she and Shifu appears along with the villagers of both cities, "For all of your bravery to protect all of China, we are forever in your debt."

The two bowed respectfully to the person from Colorado as did the paleolithic animals, the birds, the toys, Merida, the kung fu masters, the guardians, the circus/zoo animals, the penguins, and the vikings. Ryan smiles and bows respectfully to the gang before Tyra wakes up after her wound from Volkashia finally heals.

"Tyra", said Zhong, "You're alive."

"Thank you, Ryan Mors of Colorado for using all of the power you and the others need to Volkashia", said Tyra, "as did you Animevengers. Your bravery and your attempts at working together to defeat Volkashia's army. Now, all is peaceful."

Suddenly, they hear a breathing noise not too far away from them and they turn around to see Volkashia lying on the ground, defeated from his battle, but has somehow turned back to his normal self.

"Volkashia", said Tyra and flew towards him before she land safely, "You're back to normal. Thank goodness."

"Yes, Tyra", said Volkashia, "and... I want to say that I'm sorry... for everything."

Tyra smiles and she and Volkashia hugged each other tightly while the others watch.

"Looks like a friendship reunion", said Manny, "Don't you think so, Po?"

"You got that right, Manny", said Po.

* * *

**That concludes the battle between the Animevengers. Only two more chapters to go and I'll be able to complete this story before this month ends. Until then, enjoy!**


	20. Heading Off To Another World

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 19: Heading Off To Another World**

At Gongmen City, we see Shen awarding the gang the medals for their bravery to protect the city from Volkashia while he and the kung fu masters along with the Soothsayer, Oogway, Shifu, and Tyra watch happily.

"Citizens of Gongmen City", annouced Lord Shen, "I now present these medals to the warriors from their own worlds and for their bravery to protect all of China, you have been honored by all."

Manny and all of the other heroes bowed to the peacock ruler of the city.

"My friends", said Lord Shen, "You bow to no one. We bow down to all of you."

Lord Shen, the kung fu masters, the vikings, Volkashia, Tyra, and all of the villagers of both cities bowed respectfully the gang as Manny and the others thank each other.

"You know", said Manny to the penguins, "You guys aren't that bad yourselves when you quickly complete your missions like that. That makes you amazing, you know."

"Thank you", said Private and the penguins turned to the guardians and the birds from Rio, "and you guys are amazing in protecting the children and the other birds as well."

"Thanks", said Jack Frost and turns to the circus/zoo animals and the toys along with Merida, "and you guys are great doing some stuff at your own worlds. Maybe sometime you can come visit ours and we'll try to visit Scotland someday, Merida. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Well, someday, yes", said Merida and turns to Shrek and the Far Far Away fairy tale creatures including Fiona, Puss, and Donkey, "and thank you as well, Shrek and fairy tale creatures. Someday when those guardians visit me, I would try and vist Far Far Away."

"Yeah, we very much like to have that", said Shrek and he and the others turned to the kung fu masters and the vikings of China and Berk, "and finally, thank you two groups of warriors. If it hadn't been for all of you, we wouldn't have completed this mission to begin with anyway."

"You're most welcome", said Po.

"The pleasure's all ours there, Shrek", said Hiccup, "So, what'll we do now since we saved China? Doesn't anyone have one more thing we might do in here before we leave?"

"Seems to me like I have an idea", said Alex and later, we cut to the circus/zoo animals and the other gangs along with Shrek, Fiona, Puss, Donkey, and the Far Far Away creatures hosting a concert by singing a song from ACDC called "Shoot To Thrill" while the villagers of Gongmen City and the Valley of Peace along with the kung fu masters and vikings of Berk watch.

**_All you women who want a man of the street,_**  
**_Don't know which way you wanna turn,_**  
**_Just keep coming and put your hand out to me,_**  
**_'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn,_**

**_I'm gonna take you down,_**  
**_Down, down, down,_**  
**_So don't you fool around,_**  
**_I'm gonna pull it, pull it,_**  
**_Pull the trigger,_**

**_Shoot to thrill, play to kill,_**  
**_Too many women, too many pills, yeah,_**  
**_Shoot to thrill, play to kill,_**  
**_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will,_**

**_I'm like evil, I get under your skin,_**  
**_Just like a bomb that's ready to blow,_**  
**_'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything,_**  
**_That all you women might need to know,_**

**_I'm gonna take you down,_**  
**_Yeah, down, down, down,_**  
**_So don't you fool around,_**  
**_I'm gonna pull it, pull it,_**  
**_Pull the trigger,_**

**_Shoot to thrill, play to kill,_**  
**_Too many women, too many pills, yeah,_**  
**_Shoot to thrill play to kill,_**  
**_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will,_**

**_'Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill,_**  
**_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill,_**  
**_Shoot to thrill play to kill, yeah,_**

**_Pull the trigger, pull it,_**  
**_Pull it, pull it,_**  
**_Pull the trigger,_**

**_(Guitar Solo)_**

**_Oh, Shoot to thrill, play to kill,_**  
**_Too many women, too many pills,_**  
**_Shoot to thrill, play to kill_**  
**_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will,_**

**_'Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill_**  
**_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill,_**  
**_'Cause I shoot to thrill, play to kill,_**

**_Yeah,_**

**_Shoot you down, yeah,_**  
**_I'm gonna get you down on the bottom, girl,_**  
**_Shoot you, I'm gonna shoot you,_**  
**_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_**  
**_I'm gonna shoot you down, yeah, yeah,_**  
**_I'm gonna get you down, down, down, down, down,_**  
**_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,_**  
**_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,_**  
**_I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm...,_**

**_I'm gonna shoot to thrill,_**  
**_Play to kill,_**  
**_Shoot to... thrill,_**  
**_Oh yeah_**

Then, everyone cheered at the performance and we cut to the gang heading back to the ship when Volkashia decides to leave Tyra and the others.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?", asked Tyra.

"There's other places that I might get friends of my own, Tyra", said Volkashia, "Your place is in that ship and it will be the only home you have. I hoped you might understand that."

"So, I see", said Tyra, "Will... I be able to see you again someday?"

"If we have the chance, yes", said Volkashia and looked at each other before they kissed each other, "Tyra, I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you from the first time you arrived at the Kung Fu School of Magic."

"You... you have?", asked Tyra, "Well, thanks for letting me know that, Volkashia."

"Well, I must be leaving now", said Volkashia, "Goodbye and good luck with your team. By the way, those people are an amazing group of warriors."

"Indeed they are, Volkashia", said Tyra and the hummingbird and rat hybrid creature then flies away from the ship and Gongmen City far away to a place where he can find friends of his own.

Meanwhile, back at the ship, we see Po and the others thanking the circus/zoo animals and the Far Far Away creatures for such a wonderful performance in the concert they made.

"That was an amazing concert you made", said Tai Lung, "Whatever that means."

"It... was... awesome!", said Po, excited about the concert, "You did great out there!"

"Thank you, people", said Marty, "We, the greatest circus and zoo animals in the history of mankind, pulled off what we got to impress y'all!"

"Same here, zebra" said Donkey, "I managed to help those animals pull off a great choral performance very well!"

"Thank you too, Far Far Away creatures", said Hiccup, "You did great out there, too."

"Thanks, Hiccup", said Shrek, "Thank you all as well."

Then, Manny and the three paleolithic animals decided that they should go back to their own world to the gang.

"Are you sure, Manny?", asked Tigress.

"I mean, you can stay here if you want to", said Blu.

"If any of you see a new bad guy trying to destroy our own world, we'll be there waiting for you all", said Manny, "Let us know and we'll call you, ok?"

"If that is what you wish, then so be it", said Tyra

"Alright", said Shrek.

"We promise", said Hiccup.

"Absolutely", said Po and Ryan Mors.

"We'll never forget you", said Merida.

"When we get to that frozen cold world of yours, we'll try and have a party for us together", said Rafael.

"That's right", said Pedro.

"Exactimundo, baby", said Rico.

"Good luck, Manny", said Woody.

"Thanks, guys", said Diego, "You've been the most helpful people to us all."

"It was our pleasure battling some bad guys with you, Manny", said Jack Frost.

"Don't you ever forget us, alright?", asked Bunnymund.

"We will", said Shira, "Come on, Diego. Let's go home."

"Goodbye, everyone", said Sid happily and Tyra opens the portal to reveal Ellie and Peaches watching the blue skies, hoping that the four might get back. They enter it and the four are never seen again.

"We will be sure to see them again someday, but there are important matters to attend to", said Tyra, "There might be other new villains that the rest of us will have to face. Which world would we might go next?"

"Ma'm", said one of Tyra's troops, "Pitch has escaped from his prison cell! We must go after him!"

"He's right", said Jack Frost, "All of us will have to go after him."

"So be it", said Tyra, "Animevengers, now that have dealt with our enemy in this world, we shall have to face ours in the world of the Guardians of Childhood! Let us set off our cross of friendship as we head triumphantly to save our worlds once and for all!"

"YEAH!", shouted the gang and as the ship flies out of Gongmen City and into a portal that would take them to the Guardians' world, we fade to black.

We then cut to Pitch in a ground in Rio de Janiero, Brazil in a jungle where he wakes up and hears hissing snakes and birds chirping to each other.

"What is this place?", asked Pitch and turns around to see a Cockatoo bird named Nigel, the sworn enemy of Blu and Jewel.

"You're in Rio, stranger", said Nigel, "and by the way, I heard that you're the king of nightmares, am I not?"

"Yes, I am", said Pitch, "What else do you want?"

"A bit of assistance to us", said Nigel and shows the other villains that Woody and the others had fought. Three of them to be exact and those are Lotso, the teddy bear, the resurrected Lord Farquaad now taller and stronger than before, and Makunga, the lion that got banished from Africa. Pitch smiles evily and we fade to black.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Next time in THE ANIMEVENGERS 2: THE SUBTLE DAGGER!_**

* * *

**_Yes, folks. There will be a sequel coming soon, so keep your fingers crossed, dear friends!_**


	21. The Animevengers 2 Teaser

**The Animevengers**

**Chapter 20: The Animevengers 2 Teaser**

We see the ship in Rio de Janiero where Blu and Jewel present the gang to their owners Linda and Tulio and the two are happy to meet them for the very first time. Two days later, a noise was heard by the four villains Lotso, Farquaad, Makunga, and Nigel before they found Pitch in the end of The Animevengers. Then, the ground shakes and makes a few more cracks in the process while everyone in Rio ran for their lives and managed to survive.

"What happened?", asked Linda.

"We'll tell you what's happened", said Tigress.

"There happens to be a new kind of evil as we speak", said Tyra, "and we need your help to help us battle it once and for all before this world will be destroyed."

We then cut to several scenes including Tyra and the others battling Pitch along with the guardians while Po and the others managed to escape from the clutches of Farquaad and Makunga. We then cut to the volcano inside where the lava flows right underneath the kung fu masters, vikings, circus/zoo animals, Shrek, and birds.

"We can't turn back", said Blu, "Not now."

"We just got to keep moving", said Jewel.

Finally, we cut to Blu, Shrek, and Alex battling against Nigel, Makunga and Farquaad for a one-on-one battle to get the Dagger of Life before we fade to black.

_**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**_

Coming in early March of 2013.

* * *

**And that concludes the first Animevengers and I'll do work on the sequel in the early March, so until then, happy reviewing! :)**


End file.
